The Unstoppable Spider-Man
by bc 7788
Summary: They said they didn't need heroes and villains anymore. For many, Peter among them it was a relief and an end. But, a few years pass and things start to change once again, and Peter doesn't want to go back. Enter a protege, one who knows that no matter how hard you fall, you have to keep going,to not only be Amazing, or Spectacular but Unstoppable mini arc:Origin
1. Prologue

Prologue

Peter Parker stared at the white eye-lenses of his mask. He had it all now, a successful company, a family, and most of all _peace_. Long overdue and after 15 years of fighting all matter of crime from the man in a ski-mask to an egomaniacal man on a flying glider. Yet, for the first time since that fateful night where he learned his greatest lesson he felt empty. It wasn't an urge to put on the web-shooters and crack jokes. No, those days were over now, a decision made in part by him, in part by S.H.I.E.L.D. The burning question was the cost of this peace? A city in flames, the loss of so many heroes and of course, Aunt May put into witness protection and taken far away. He heard the cry of his daughter and closed the door turning back into the hall, went promptly to see what MJ and his daughter May were up to.

A woman appeared in the room, transparent almost, light glinting of her red glasses. Once she'd been Spider-Woman, but for the last 3 years she was no longer Spider-Woman. She was Julia Carpenter again, but she still had a duty to fulfill as Madam Web. She crossed the room moving toward a set of monitors various screens were present, a spider moved on one surrounded by a large glass cage. She smiled and took off her glasses. Her eyes though blind were shimmering bright gold. She spoke softly but with an ethereal quality. _"The time has come anew, the web shall be moved and an age of Marvels shall begin anew starting with" _She clicked open a briefcase and removed a picture of a young boy with crutches and leg braces. _"Connor Cheng, The Spider." _ She closed the case and snapped her fingers a golden web appeared and she disappeared as suddenly as she had left. The spider on the screen twitched as it was struck by a beam of radiation, before dying as eggs began to hatch and spiders began to crawl out of the egg sack.

* * *

**AN: welp, this is my first fanfic in forever an idea that has been stewing in my head in multiple forms since the 4****th**** grade BTW I'm a sophomore in high school now. This is not technically self-insert or Gary Stu but a unique idea of an Asian-American Spider-Man with parts of my own background, now before people get mad. Spider-Man is a character that I feel speaks to me as an Asian as well as a physically disabled person. I can count so many times where I had to sacrifice something because of therapy surgery or otherwise. As a 5-year-old and now, the character represents freedom and release from hardship. Anyway, rant over here's important stuff.**

* * *

**Universe: Earth 1618( Most of 616 continuity with elements of the Webbverse and Real World)**

**Timeline of recent events(From discovery of Steve Rogers onward)**

**1993- Steve Rogers is discovered in the arctic, The Fantastic Four are formed, Thor is sent to earth. Tony Stark is injured during Operation Desert Storm**

**1994: Peter Parker(born 1979) is bitten by the spider, while snooping around at Oscorp, Daredevil begins his career, The original X-Men are formed. The Avengers begin operating in secret under SHIELD jurisdiction.**

**1995- Peter fights his first villans(The Lizard, Chameleon, Kraven, Doctor Octopus and Clash). The Avengers go public.**

**1996-Peter Parker attempts and fails to get Avengers membership, The Winter Soldier is sighted for the 1****st**** time.**

**1997 Peter Parker meets Gwen Stacy briefly at a college visit to ESU**

**1998 Connor Cheng is born to Taiwanese Immigrants Ed and Sarah Cheng in Fairfax Virginia. Ed begins joint contract with Stark and Oscorp Industries in cancer genomics research at NIH to continue research begun in part by Richard and Mary Parker for the CIA. Connor is diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy.**

**1999-2011ish Age Of Heroes All Marvel Universe heroes, villains active at this time Connor starts Middle School in his hometown Vienna, VA.**

**2005-Stamford Incident**

**December 2012- HYDRA, AIM, The Maggia and the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants launch an attack on New York. The city is decimated and the X-Men are disbanded after massive causalities. President Obama signs the "Superhuman relocation act" offers pardons for villains and protection for heroes. Parker Industries has public opening on NYSE.**

**2012-October 2014 Two years pass in which heroes and villains have vanished, The Jean Grey Institute moves to Washington DC as part of a Mutant and LGBQT tolerance movement, In October, Connor(15) is bit by the spider after the death of half-brother Michael Chen, travels to New York to attend Midtown High due to his father's research. Connor later returns to his hometown after a month because of Ed's new contract with SHIELD and for burial arrangements for Michael. Connor begins to act as a vigilante in Washington DC before deciding to leave VA and live in New York with his estranged half-sister Caroline and nephew reenrolls at Midtown.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have half siblings ,but my mom was always paranoid of my dad's actions So…. This popped my head at one point during freshmen year makes for a better substitute for Uncle Ben though . I do live in that town and have CP not telling you my name though. **

**Also GOTG movie, most of Cinematic Universe and the Spider-man films, TV comics etc are sensationalized(a bit) films in this universe DC however is pure fiction here. (Think the issue of Ultimate Spidery where Pete meets Tobey Maguire and Sam Raimi). I hope that this prologue and timeline helps flesh out the story a bit.**

**Review and tell me if things should be tweaked with the timeline**

**DFTBA- BC**


	2. Sounds Of ScienceAn Open Letter to NYC

**Arc One: Learning to Crawl**

**Chapter One: Sounds Of Science**

**March 16 2015 Flatiron Building 11:59 AM**

It was very interesting to be Connor to say the least. He was a sixteen-year-old with issues, angst and hunger. Specifically, he was hanging on to a 20-story building dressed in what could only be described as glorified spandex, though a hoodie, goggles and paintball gear didn't seem that odd up close. His mask was simpler than Spider-Man's; a pair of silver goggles obscured his eyes the webbing was stitched haphazardly, a tuft of jet black hair poked through his hood The costume itself was made up of protective pads on his elbows, shins and shoulders.

The top was modified from some old Under Armor shirts. The pants were navy blue and his boots were modified from sneakers. The gloves were made from a set of grappling gloves. A large black front spider stretched down toward his torso, a red one in a circle adorned his back. A stainless steel belt clipped on the outside of his costume, cartridges no bigger than a cellphone battery clipped on to them. On his wrists, a pair of gunmetal gray braces, the famous web shooters, he had purchased the blueprints from a guy by the name of the Tinkerer, he had his suspicions, but the blueprints were accurate, and aside from the occasional jam, they worked consistently. The guy was a reformed villain for Christ sake.

He flexed his arms listening to the buzz of New York traffic. As if on cue, the sound of a police dispatcher rang in his earphones, "_All units armored vehicle on Broadway and 50__th__." _He smirked and gave himself a running start. He leapt off the side of the building, extended his arm and pressed a trigger on his palm, the brace lit up and high-pitched whine rang out. People's heads shot up in mere disbelief as his body plummeted to the ground as the all-familiar sound rang through the air "_THWIP" He_ shot up toward the sky,his body flying through the air, swinging like a pendulum with a seeming ease and light-heartedness but that was far from the truth.

It had started merely six months ago; he finished his freshman year of high school, and his father Ed had given him a tour of the genomics department at Parker Industries, lo and behold he had tripped, cracked his head on glass, exposing himself to experimental spiders. He was bitten, stuck in a coma for 6 weeks. When he awoke, he was stronger, gaining full mobility was one thing, Enhanced reflexes, and agility, strength, speed and wall crawling, as well as bioelectricity and a sixth-sense that was not.

* * *

Superheroes and by extension villains weren't allowed after what was unofficially known as "The Coup" in which the big bads AIM, Hydra, The Maggia and The Hand obliterated New York. The resulting media controversy rivaled the Superhuman Registration Act and had forced the government to take drastic measures in offering everything from witness protection to counseling. The Chengs had some government connections and so Connor had got off easy. A field agent would visit him every His brother Michael worked for SHIELD and advised him to keep his head down, and not to try any fame seeking stunts. Hubris had gotten the best of him, becoming a professional wrestler and attempting to make buckets of cash had gotten his brother killed. Michael was dead now, because of Connor. But, that was the past, time to focus on the present. More specifically on the machine guns firing inches from his face, as he stared down the 3 assailants. It was time to work, he cackled at the dumbstruck crooks as he flung himself through the truck doors,"Hey guys? I really don't think that you're playing the Robin Hood game here Amirite?" The bullets started to fly, as his reflexes kicked in. Dodge, Kick, Spin, Punch, Jump, and Web. He wasn't in control, it was the spider-sense, and he was just going through the motions. Time seemed to slow as he knocked out the crooks one by one. _Right hook, _SMACK! _Grapple them_, Thud!

He looked up, just in time to see the driver whip out a shock baton. Sparks danced in front of his face, as driver aimed low and struck him in the torso. The car started to swerve left and right as the driver pushed him off balance. "_Aw Crap" _The car slammed into the wall, Connor flew back and hit the ground as the driver started to run. He stretched out his arm and shot out a web, the driver tripped and fell. Connor rubbed his hands together and walked over to wrap the man up, when he glanced at his watch, he had 10 minutes to cross 20 blocks to get back to school. He tapped the man on the shoulder, "You stay here." He turned toward Manhattan, "Whelp time to fail a test." He leapt in the air swinging toward Midtown at breakneck speed, not seeing an unmarked black SUV pick up the tied up driver.

* * *

**Midtown Magnet High School Manhattan **

"And so due to the efforts of scientist Abraham Erskine, Captain America or President Rogers was born." Connor was in AP US History attempting to keep himself from falling asleep, crime fighting took its toll on him, and while he was more than happy to learn about the Sentinel Of Liberty punching Hitler in the nuts, he was tired. The bell rang and Connor picked up his canes hauling himself over to his mobility scooter. Appearances and the status quo still needed to kept after all, so he still used the canes and appeared to be harmless. Zipping through the halls, he made his way into chemistry, they had a new teacher and he was wondering who it was. He slid himself into his seat. A man with blond hair and a beard tidied some things up at his desk. He held some kind of weird speaker and twiddled with the buttons. Connor spoke up. "Hi are you our new teacher?" The man ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, you can call me Mr. Cole" "You're Connor right? I know you can leave class early just take a seat for now." Connor shrugged and made his way to his seat. Something seemed off about this guy. He just didn't know what.

**Redid this chapter Clayton Cole aka Clash is now our hero's science teacher! More importantly what does he want?**

**Also anyone who gets the Chapter title reference gets to pick the 2nd villain Connor faces in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3: I hate gym

**Chapter 2: TRIPLE TROUBLE/Hey Ladies**

**Flushing, NY March 20 2015, Wong's Pharmacy**

Connor stood on his feet rocking back and forth at the Chinese medicine shop. The old man at the counter Mr. Wong, bald with a strange ponytail reminiscent of the Qing dynasty, was filling up an order of sleeping pills for his sister. Mr. Wang was an old friend of the family's and had helped Connor's Dad Ed come to America, and subsequently the two had established a close bond, much like an uncle and a nephew. Offering proverbs, jokes and occasionally bits of his time as a champion martial artist, Connor often hung out at the shop, less no with his new _job, _but the old man was always happy to see him. "So," said Mr. Wong "How's your sister these days? She didn't used to need this many pills." Connor hopped off the counter "Being a stewardess is hard Wong-_sifu,_ she needs as much sleep as she can get. She's traveling plus she has to deal with me _and _Danny now, so kind of self-explanatory."

The old man nodded, "She treats her like her own, same with Michael, when he was alive" Connor sucked in a breath. Yes, Caroline was his half-sister, and his dad hadn't been all that faithful to his mother, but she was still his sister so she'd let him come here away from SHIELD scientists, so he didn't think any less of her. Mr. Wang gave him a small bag of herbal pills and a red envelope. "Uh, it's a little late for New Year money." The old man smiled "Relax, you work hard enough, a little extra pocket money is the least I could do." Connor bowed "_Xie Xie" _See you in a week.

The old man grinned as the boy left the shop, the bell tinkled as a familiar ethereal presence entered decked in a flowing red cape walked in. Wong looked up "Stephen?" Dr. Strange entered the small shop, "Wong my old friend, I was wondering if you could help me contact that boy's father, apparently SHIELD thinks that a master of the mystic arts can help a scientist. Wong frowned, his days as a manservant were behind him, but if the boy were in danger then he would help by any means. "Of Course sir" Strange smiled. "Thank you old friend, first we must find Ms. Carpenter inform her that Mr. Parker will meet his successor in the near future.

The rest of the week passed in relative peace, Connor woke up, fought crime, and rode BMX, occasionally skateboarding when he could, went to school, and then proceeded to watch Netflix on city skyscrapers, came home, did homework and teased his nephew. But, Mr. Cole still bothered him; he had asked around on the MARVELS message boards, some had wild bits of info, this one lady out in Jersey who went by MsMKKhan said that he was a former henchman/villain by the name of Clash who was supposedly working at Parker Industries last she'd heard. Parker Industries seemed to be a looming presence in Connor's life, and whoever Clayton Cole really was, in Connor's opinion he was a good teacher but he was shady as hell. On a side note at least he could use .

**Bar With No Name**

Clayton _hated_ this place. It had and always been a bit of a big joke, villains like Shocker and Speed Demon, Boomerang came to bitch mostly about getting their asses kicked by Spider-Man, and to drink shitty beer, and of course to make shady deals, with big payouts. Much like how Clayton had quit his job at PI and taken a crappy teaching job, at the behest of a guy the patrons called the Man. The bartender waved him over. "Hey Mr. Rock star" Clayton set down his guitar. The bartender passed him a beer "The Man said he wouldn't show up." Clayton froze. "We had a deal, he said he had an assignment, how can he give it if he's not here." The bartender pulled out a laptop and a video began to play.

The image of a man in a Guy Fawkes mask popped up. The voice was disguised. "_Hello Mr. Cole" _The man turned and gestured to his colleagues, similarly blank-faced. "_We've selected you and by extension Clash for an assignment, that we find you best suited for given your past at Midtown, after all we pulled some strings to get you there." _Clayton spoke "So you've made me play right into your hands." "_Not exactly, as you know the Board is a conglomerate Hand, AIM, Hydra all put their hands in our business, we could have started with the Jean Grey School, get Trask off our backs. _

_However we have reason to believe someone with Spider-Man's abilities is in that school, we have footage from Parker Industries to back it up. So I hope you have no qualms with what we are about to ask you to do." _"And that is?" "_Kill Connor Chen" _Clayton froze, to kill a student? The boy could be loud yes, but he was harmless. "_His brother was a high-ranking SHIELD agent, he now has abilities we were supposed to possess, it must be done, Or would you like to go to jail in the Negative Zone?" _ Clayton gulped, "I'll do it." The man nodded "_Our Armory will be sending you up some tools for the job, we expect a full report."_ Clayton threw a 20 on the bar and left, trying to compose himself.

**Midtown High, The Following day**

Connor was not exactly a loner, nor was he a very social guy, everyone patronized him, and so even though he had a few good friends he kept to himself. Right now, he was riding on an skateboard of his own design, with trucks that held compressed air, he popped up sailing over the tables in the courtyard, it was after school and Midtown was to play Stuyvesant in the state basketball championship, he didn't need to worry about being caught he could cut loose. The air hissed as he flipped himself through the air, pulling off tricks that would have seemed impossible for even pros like Sam Alexander to fathom. After all, his powers had given him a new lease on life, hence the daredevil stunts he often pulled when not in the spandex.

He landed on his feet, as the familiar tingle ran through his head, as the sound of cheering, skateboard wheels and a bouncing ball rushed toward him. He flipped feeling the force of the sonic pulse attempting to knock him down. He turned as Clayton Cole stared him down, fists clenched, a sad look on his face. "Make this easy on yourself kid, I know who you are." Connor blinked, "_Ohhhh Shitttttttt, I knew it!" _ Connor smirked, "And you're a washed up prodigy teaching tenth grade chemistry, what are you Doogie Howser?" he was bantering now, waiting for a sign of irritation. A sonic boom ripped past his head. As Clayton Cole clad in an armored suit, sound waves pulsing, began to blast everything in sight. Connor felt his heart race as he vaulted his way through the halls, hastily pulling on his webshooters, gloves and mask. He had to get rid of this guy, but the only place he had a chance was the gym. It was times like now when he remembered how much he hated after school activities.

Peter Parker leaned lazily on a bleacher, gazing at the players on the court. He remembered that shortly after the accident, he had been here taking down Clash, and the week after dunked a basketball over Flash Thompson's head. Here he was approximately 20 years later, actually enjoying a high school basketball game instead of smashing through the door, beating the crap out of a- _Spider Sense_ went off at the back of his head, not just a buzz, but the steady thrum that of his Spider-Man days. _BOOM! _Two figures burst through the door, one clad in purple and white and another one in what seemed to be a copy of his first suit with a hoodie reminiscent of Ben's, sneaker boots and all. This had to be a joke, but something about this was too real. All he could do was sit and watch, and hope whoever was behind that mask knew what they were doing.

Connor knew only three things about fighting supervilains, the first was that they were easily distracted, and there was always an exploitable weakness. Here however, he was out classed. This was way out of league, much like his romantic life. He ran and leaped dodging the blasts from the gauntlets. It was instinctual, but as always the tightness in his legs was slowing him down. He jumped and kicked managing land a few blows on the gauntlets. Clayton merely growled at the inconvenience and raised a gauntlet. A red spider flew through the air and stuck on to the one of the gauntlets. Immediately the air whooshed as the vacuum subsided and Connor slung a web at Clash. He plummeted to the ground with a thump and suddenly all was quiet. Connor stole away out of the crowd to try and figure out where the spider had come from.

So this was months in the making and so the timescale has changed for reference this story now begins May 2015 and the final chapter will run to August 2015 . Also I'm running a campaign Donald Glover-style to make Connor an official member of the Marvel U! Though congrats to Tom Holland

Support me on reddit!: r/Spiderman/comments/3arve1/asian_spiderman_opinions/


	4. Chapter 4thinking stuff over

Chapter 4: Long weekend/Redheaded stranger

Click Clack. Connor sat on his bed tightening the screws on a pair of leg braces. The braces were rather light for someone with cerebral palsy; they had been his brother's design to help him get a little bit more mobility, by adding a spring hinge to help him get a bit more lift while walking. He dropped the screwdriver a stuck his foot into his boot. Bump. Bump. Bump. The sound of footsteps rang through the house, a 7-year-old boy clad in a black t-shirt walked into his room. "Uncle Connor?" Connor turned to see his nephew bounce into his room. "Yeah, buddy?" "Can you take me outside?" Connor dropped some stuff into a bag and picked the small boy up. "To the park?" The small boy grinned and the two sprinted down the hall.

**Central Park**

Connor sat on a bench watching Danny do cartwheels in a sandbox. He tapped his thumbs on the bench and rolled his skateboard with one foot. It was Memorial Day weekend and the city was buzzing with tourists. He sat there and decided to people watch. He looked around and though he himself was not a native New Yorker, he rolled his eyes at the throngs of tourists. He didn't notice a girl stroll up to his bench, camera in hand. "Nice day." He turned around his eyes resting on a curvaceous 16-year-old girl with red hair. She flipped her hair away from her eyes, and giggled. "Well are you going to say something?" Connor could feel his face getting red. "Oh um hi Connor." "Emma."

The two watched Danny cackle as he kicked up sand. "Is he your brother?" "Nephew." Emma gave him a look. "Oh my sister knew this guy named Andy Maguire and one thing led to another." Connor stretched out. "So where you visiting from?"

She gave him a look. "Nope Queens-born and raised." Connor blinked. "Oh I thought-" The camera…" She laughed. "Its ok, I bet you're not from here though." "Well I'm from DC", he shuffled his feet "But I've been going to school here since the 9th grade". Emma blinked. "I think I know you." Connor smirked "I think you're kind of out of my league, I mean me Midtown High's Professional wallflower" Emma laughed again. "You really did not need to tell me that" "Well, I heard self-deprecation goes smooth with the ladies." Danny walked over and sat himself on Connor's lap. "Can we go?" Connor slid off the bench and pushed off dropping a small notecard into Emma's hand as he passed.

**Peter Parker's Lab**

Peter sat in front of his desk surrounded by files and video tapes. They were all marked with the name Cheng. In it rested a photograph of Michael, who looked sullen dressed in a SHIELD uniform. Peter remembered the young shield agent a former NYPD cadet who'd been assigned to the government approved secret avengers as its Spider-Man along with Miles Morales, whose powers came from a symbiotic composite armor. He'd been hardworking,loyal somewhat of an asshole if Bucky had told the truth.

Connor was different as Peter had observed. More reserved due to his disability true, but equally hotheaded,much like Peter himself during his teen years. Perverted or hormonal judging by the boy's Internet history. But here was the kicker, even with all this broken home drama, he'd persevered. Thrived with help from therapists, tutors and even his family including Peter's former "sidekick" Andy Maguire. In truth the kid could be **unstoppable** if given the guidance he needed. Julia Carpenter popped into the room with a crack, and Peter quipped "You've already read my mind so buy me some soda and lemme pick up a birthday gift for MJ

and I'll meet the kid."

**Cheng Home, Queens NY**

Christine Chen was only 16 when Andy Maguire had Alpha'd out and left for Pittsburgh. In the time between that and age 27 .she'd changed her name to Caroline, met her half-family and become a flight attendant. Her thoughts now drifted to Connor. Never home, overeating always cursing. Her younger brother had changed since SHIELD had run endless tests on him after Michael's death and the accident. and the impact of his parents' constant quarreling had finally caused him to crack and destroy their roof and in the process almost send him to foster care. She knew that a normal person had trouble with superpowers and for Connor it had doubled. she knew he spent his days on skyscraper,beating up thugs and skateboarding. He'd smile and answer calls from home and play with Danny, kept his grades up and such. But she had to ask herself had Connor lost his way or had he died when Michael died. The door creaked open and a man she had not seen since the funeral walked in. Brown hair 5'10, business suit and the scars of a man who fought what Connor did. "Mr Parker? is he ok or." Peter shook his head. "Chrissy I'm making an offer to make sure he'll be better than ok. I'm going to train him. First,well let's get some coffee and wait for him to hear my pitch." Chrissy took a breath. Change was in the air and there was no going back.

**An: Thanks to Agent Brad Hall for the review and my pal Smacky. Anyway been out cuz I got surgery for my muscle tightness and spasticity. typed this on Google Drive. anyway I hope I've expanded Connor's character a bit more and please suggest who u wanna see be it you guys submitting OCs or introducing more Marvel characters. Also Emma needs a last name so suggest that too.**

**Notes**

**Emma-name is reference to Emma Stone. She is not Connor's Gwen Stacy though think like Bella Thorne for appearance or Holland Roden. Danny looks like Ian Chen from Fresh Off The Boat**

**Secret Avengers-Here if you refer to prologue first Avengers team was like a secret ops team so yeah it reverted to this after 2012, currently they are tackling ISIS and Bucky is the leader of that squad. Here they are international with teams all over.**

**Chrissy Chen and Andy Maguire are canon,but Danny is not the product of teen pregnancy.**

**Miles Morales now is Spider-Man and is 22 working in Chicago but is only allowed to operate due to Avenger status**

**Connor had trouble using his powers at first due to the spasticity and muscle tightness he has or had it comes and goes now that's why he wrecked his house.**


	5. Chapter 5 Off by 30 seconds

**Happy 4th of July guys USA! No trivia thus chapter is shorter**

Chapter 5: 30 seconds

May 22 2015 Connors room

Peter and Connor sat in his bedroom as Peter prepared to give his speech. The room was painted dark blue and was rather stuffed with all sorts of stuff. Comics and DVDs on the shelves. Action figures lined his desk. Textbooks sat many of them AP level or Honors. The closet held his sports stuff and "work clothes" A sleek Apple iMac sat on the desk, next to a Stark ultrabook laptop. the bed was queen size with pillows on the floor. A cork board kept some photos of him,his family and old friends. Peter noticed a small set of test tubes, a tool kit and a backpack marked M. Chen. Connor opened his mouth to speak. "You're here for me?" He asked incredulously.

Peter nodded and set down a glass of coke. " I've felt I needed to come tell you some important things, give you some guidance. He stood up and walked over to the desk and rummaged through the bag. He reached and a silver badge popped out, followed by a set of dog tags and a small belt with a red watch. Peter passed the badge to Connor " I bet you recognize this."

Connor grasped it by the lanyard. This was not a police shield, but a SHIELD agents badge. As a child he'd fiddled with it, and after the funeral, SHIELD bequeathed most of his brother's possessions to him. It was a nice gesture coming from the higher-ups,but it really wasn't. Mike was wearing this when he was shot. Connor could still feel the blood from the night of the murder, remembering his brother dying to shield him from gunfire. A keepsake, a reminder of his sin, and what was the catalyst for everything.

Peter sat down and put his hand on Connor's shoulder. "I know what he meant to you." He continued, "You know how I became Spider-Man right?" 'Connor nodded, he'd seen both the Sam Raimi and Marc Webb movies. "My Uncle Ben was like that too." He looked at Connor.

"Your brother got his honors from the President, and even with your dad's credit cards, you inherited a lot of money you know. Any other kid would be happy to be you now." "He kept you safe I know, from the fighting your parents had, and he always encouraged you to do what what you needed to do." Connor braced himself for the rejection.

" Relax kid, I'm not telling you to stop being Spidey." Peter looked at him again. "That burning feeling you have in your heart, I had everyday for almost 30 years, so I get it, "Great. Power and Responsibility to do the right thing. I know." He sighed,

"But you need me, you can't superhero alone, I did it. The thing was though a lot of people got hurt by me going it alone." "You can't bottle your anger either." He said. " You need to get it out because at the core you're scared to go all out." Peter tossed the can into the trash. "I'm giving you a chance I never got, to be taught how to do _all of _this. It's your choice, but I know what Mike would say." Connor felt his leg trembling, "Yes" Peter smiled. "Let's go then"

**Parker Industries, Building 10**

Building 10 was nicknamed the " Spider's Den" Right now, Connor felt like a fly. "You have a **FUCKING SPIDER-CAVE?!" **Walls of old costumes lined the walls. The Spider-Mobile sat in the center gleaming red and blue. Peter smirked and tossed a soda to Connor. "It's like my storage unit only way bigger, it was a safe house, along with my other ones in Shanghai, San Francisco ,Rio de Janeiro ,London, Connor walked over to a large mat and sat down.

"So what first teach? Sparring? Peter pressed a button on his computer the walls shifted, slanted parts popped out, followed by flagpoles and what seemed to be small cannons. "Nope speed is key. Only way me ,Morales and your brother made it in one piece most of the time. " You're not nearly as fast as me yet, you're a bit slower and weaker than I was at 16, given your situation. The Spider healed you up and such, but not enough to bring your stats equal to mine at 16. So as per tradition, training time. Get up there.

Connor bounced on his feet. "Hey c'mon old man lets do this!" Peter mumbled "stupid kid"

The buzzer sounded, and Connor shot up like a cannonball, gripping to the wall, flipping his way up the ledges, feeling his feet slip slightly, but quickly swung on to a pole.

The machine began shooting bullets, as he raced up higher and higher,bullets tearing at his clothes. His motions left a faint flicker, here one second, gone the next.

He reached the top, exhausted. Peters computer beeped displaying a list of times. Parker 0:45, Morales 0:43,Chen 0:30 O'Hara 20 seconds and Cheng at exactly 1 minute.

**Connor's room **

He slammed his fist on the desk. 30 seconds off his brother, 15 off his mentor. He felt like he was 6 again because of his disability slowing him down. . All the time. He sat with a sewing kit trying to mend his suit, as he had many times before. A knock sounded on the door.

Chrissy walked in dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked at him and tilted his glasses up his nose as he twitched. "What happened?" He sighed, leaning back into his chair. "Speed training, he used machine guns, he took me to some place near Hell's Kitchen to get me patched up by a lady named Night Nurse, I'm ok ,suit's wrecked though.

She pointed at his desk "AND this?" His head went down "I got mad OK?" "He had ranked me and I DID my best, but Michael's time was half of mine. Chrissy sighed. "You're Astill learning, plus Andy could beat him faster." Connor smirked "For a slacker husband, who's never around he can't seriously be all that powerful can he?"' She,smacked him on the shoulder " You say one more word and no gift when I fly to Brazil, attendants can't buy that much stuff. Now come eat."


	6. Chapter 6 Door On the Right

**Chinatown Night Nurse Clinic**

Linda Carter blinked her eyes as she sorted a collection of files. She had less patients now. Superheroes were sparse, but she remembered something both recent, and old. First was today.

**May 22 2 PM**

The bell sounded and she watched a familiar face walk in. Peter Parker, followed by a hooded teenager, somewhat injured, clothes torn, mumbling. The boy flipped his hood down and her eyes widened. The face looked like someone she'd known before. Same features,shorter stature, knees slightly bent, _seemingly _slouching, muscle tightness? His leg trembled slightly. Spasticity definitely. The boy noticed her stare

"Hi, My name's Connor Cheng." He winced. "Bullet wounds, they're rubber, blame this guy. He stuck a thumb at Peter.

Instinctively it came, "Door to the right." She grimaced,

Peter walked up.

"He's Mike's kid brother. same thing as 5 years ago, I know it looks bad, but I didn't think it was this bad with his strength level"

He sat down, head bowed, ashamed.

**2010**

Mike Chen winced as the woman known as Night Nurse patched his smirked. "Acting tough?"

He smiled a crooked grin. "Nah, my brother's got it worse. He's had people knife him on person."'

The woman was intrigued and a bit shocked. "He was a premie, he has CP, so y'know surgeons." She studied him 17 at youngest, 20 at oldest.

"Shouldn't you be in school? Not being maimed by Spider-Man?"

He shook his head

"I'm 19, finished college early." "SHIELD recruited me, gave me the suit, and now I'm secret superheroing for the government, because boy the times' are changing

Night Nurse turned. "Got a good attitude about life don't you or is it an old soul?"

"I don't know, but I do like Bob Dylan music, you guess why."

She filled a syringe,and waited for him to speak.

He grimaced, "Well life at home isn't exactly all "sitcom friendly, gotta stay strong, otherwise my parents might tear my poor,defenseless brother to pieces."

He sat there, the phone rang, and She faintly heard the voice of small boy, crying, voices shouting in the background and watched as Michael talked to the boy, with the voice of a concerned sibling. The phone clicked off, and he put his head in his hands.

"Sorry about that doc, family trouble, gonna fly home, nice to meet you, cape's s bit much though."

She watched as a red substance covered his body, fading away to reveal the Spider-Man suit. He leaped out an open window,swinging off to do a job, probably one that even a superhero couldn't handle.

She'd seen a lot in her years of nursing. Yet, she'd never met a patient who was just so.. Strong, cynical, but strong. The crooked smile, and the lazy part of the boy's jet black hair may have hidden it, but in his brown eyes, there seemed to be a fire of determination.

**Now**

Her thoughts brought her back to reality.

Connor sat stiff as she tapped his wounds. "It doesn't hurt that bad"

She looked and smiled at him. "Well you're his brother." You seem worse than you should be." She jerked his leg and he winced. "Powers didn't completely fix that huh? You need to be stretched out."

He mumbled "No time, no therapist."

She looked at him, with a sorry look in her eyes.

"Operations helped, and so did your powers, but you still need stretching." She laid him down and quietly stretched his legs, feeling the boy relax as she worked.

She let him stand and he smirking slightly, back flipped out of the room. "Thanks"

Come anytime and I'll stretch you for free." He nodded and walked out bopping his head.

There it was again, she noted, slacker kid hiding a fire in his eyes, obscured by tragedy.

it'd be different this time or that's what she thought..

**Cheng House Queens**

Connor fumbled with a pair of chopsticks as he attempted to finish his dinner. Though he was Chinese, and had been shoving plain white rice down his throat for most of his life, he had never truly mastered it, and as such never really ate at home, a habit he began to partake in after leaving home, because he hated rice. Chrissy did too, but since he'd come home late, here he ,sat eating warm rice with his eyes half-open.

She poked him. "Danny said he had fun at the park."

Connor nodded, flipping through some photos on a silver camcorder. He stopped on a picture of Emma and Chrissy punched him on the shoulder. He winced, she rolled her eyes.

"Word of advice, if you give a girl your number, give her a call."

He looked at her puzzled.

"I know how it is Connor, don't chicken out this time, you need some sort of a life y'know?"

Blushing, he set the bowl in the sink and rocketed upstairs.

**Connor's room**

"_Is there no way down/From this peak/To solid ground/_

Connor pulled his earbuds and laid on his bed. He was tired, discouraged and pissed. He fiddled with his web shooters and refilled his cartridge belt. His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Connor?"

He froze as he recognized the voice.

"Sara?"

"How's life?"

This had been a difficult question to answer. Sara Hardy was _not _his girlfriend. She wasn't really even a good friend. In truth, just his former crush, who'd he'd dated due to the accident, before then he'd had no game.

After, well, Spider powers and abs of an Olympian, made him irresistible to women she'd been first to notice him. It'd been an OK relationship. But after the funeral, and his "extracurricular" activity started getting in the way, she'd ended it, and he'd come to Queens.

"My school got attacked by supervillains"

He pulled out a photo of her. Dark brown hair,icy blue eyes, pink lipstick, and a body like an hourglass. The epitome of high school hot girls.

Right now those eyes would be giving him a death glare.

" you're doing the thing aren't you."

"Sara..."

"You're thinking of me death-glaring you."

He sighed.

"Look, I,don't care what you do now."

"Even picking my nose after making out?"

"Not that."

"You're probably all mad, about some macho meathead."

She screamed at him.

"You think I'm in a slump?'

"Just saying superhero boyfriend is hard to top."

"Will you just shut up?"

His video on his phone clicked on and now Sara could see his face.

She looked shocked at his condition,and her voice got soft, like it did when they'd be in his basement, just lying next to each other.

"What happened to you?"

"Superhero training"

Over her shoulder, he could see Davis Dale, member of the Madison basketball team,

"I see you're with Davis?"

She turned,glared and Davis ran off.

"Look you need to take care of yourself."

"I-"

"More importantly, you need to get over your brother."

"How did you?"

"You have that look in your eye."

"Anyway, you know you're a good person, you'll fail sometimes Connor, just accept it."

She sighed,"Otherwise, it'll be your funeral, I have to go to."

He could see tears on her face. The ice queen had melted. Sara _felt _Like his Sara again. The one whose smile lit his days up.

"I have to go."

He stopped her by thwipping a web in the air.

"Sara, I miss you."

He could see a sad smile cross her face.

"Bye bug boy."

The call ended.

He sat there alone,not moving, something clicked now, he looked at Mike's badge.

He _wasn't _Mike. He could never be.

He had to become someone else, something else.

And he needed sleep.

**Backstory and romance are key to these stories so here.**

**Trivia**

**Madison-High school I and my OC attend here in Vienna VA, hey this is semibiographical.**

**Someone else... -reference to the show Arrow**

**No way down-Song from ASM 1 hall way scene**

**Hardy-She's Felica Hardy's niece **

**Now some news Connor will appear in AgentBradHall's Golden Age Spider-Man. It's a fantastic Spidey tale, starring his OC Kendrick Durham, currently in the events of Spiderverse, Connor will appear in a new suit, now currently Connor may get this later, as he grows. Also, I'm thinking of starting a story about Mike Chen called The Secret Spider-Man, detailing his early life and to flesh the universe out, this also double as a challenge to anyone who sees this. **

**Chapter 7-The Enforcers have accepted the challenge to take Connor down and they aren't the chumps they used to be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hell's Kitchen 3 AM**

There was a group that brought fear to this part of town. Once, the lackeys, now the ones running the place. They had a simple name. The Enforcers were Fancy Dan, Ox and the mastermind Montana. They ran the town now. They owned many businesses, and were richer than even the most corrupt Wall Street bankers. They were settled around a table, nursing some scotch. Montana stopped twirling his lasso.

"So you guys, think he's the real Spider-Man?" he drawled.

Fancy Dan sipped his scotch.

"Can't be. He's too short, looks to be about half a foot shorter." Dan noted.

Montana shot back,"Still a problem though, and if he's a _teenager, _just like it was back in the day.."

Ox piped up, "Can't stand kids."

Dan nodded, " I second that, remember when Montana's daughter had her first period, that was hell."

Montana rolled his eyes. "Anyway, our _contractor _ gave us a call said he wanted the kid down for a bit, snag a blood sample."

The other two stood up.

"Did they ask for us specifically?"

"I'm too old for this shit" grumbled Ox.

Montana leaned back whipped out a tablet.

"Need a classic combo,brains, brawn,speed."

Montana selected images of a Frenchman,a large samoan man, and a short mild mannered Japanese woman. He smiled.

"Let's get this party started."

**Manhattan 8 AM**

"_I'm waking up/ to ash and dust/ I wipe my brow/ and I sweat my rust/ breathing in the chemicals...?/_

Connor mimicked the song, taking in a large breath as he dropped low over the streets, rising as the tempo speeded up.

"_I'm waking up/ I feel it in my bones/ welcome to the new age to the new age/_

He sped closer to a large glass building and rapped on window pane of a large apartment.

**Parker Home**

Mary Jane Parker blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes. Though she had two children, she still maintained her physique and was now a prominent correspondent on the Today show. Nonetheless, she would be caught offended if anyone mocked her mothering skills, and at the moment she was mixing up some pancake instead of _wheatcake _batter as her husband often wished for. She looked down to see her daughter May, a ten-year-old girl with dark red hair and hazel eyes tap her on the shoulder.

"Mom? There's some guy sticking to the window."

She turned and saw a figured dressed in some lame duck, street cool version of her husband's suit sticking to the window. She unlatched it.

"Hi there" she smiled.

"Hello." The boy's voice was muffled.

She waved over her husband. Who straightened his hair and stuck a hand out. The boy tumbled in.

He grasped the counter, and ripped off his mask, revealing a young Asian man, with messy black hair, a crooked smile and bruised face full of acne, Mary Jane gasped.

"Connor? Michael's brother?"

"The one, ugh and only."  
The boy whipped off his bag, and rolled out a change of clothes pulled out a change of clothes, a skateboard, and a water bottle and a pair of canes, which slowly unfolded to full length.

May turned her nose up.

"Ew."

Mary Jane shot s look.

Connor smirked. "Keep acting like this and, you'll end up a pizza face too."

May shrieked and ran off.

MJ shot Peter a look, Connor shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry but your daughter acts like my ex."

He hefted himself toward a chair.

"Anytime I did something remotely weird, she got all snobby, May here seems like she'll be a heartbreaker,believe me kids like me will kill to be with her when she hits my age."

He grabbed a juice.

"You don't mind."

MJ nodded.

Connor pulled a pancake off a plate.

"Mr. Parker?"

Peter smiled a sly grin.

Call me Pete, it's the least you're allowed to do,after letting me shoot you."

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, Anyway I have to ask you for help."

Peter raised an eyebrow and Mary Jane gave him an Advil.

"Anyway it started at 5 AM..."

**5 AM**

Connor sat upside down his bedroom. He was thinking about Sara. She did love him back then right? He wasn't quite sure, especially with how it ended. He splashed water in his face, brushed his teeth, and slowly pulled on his suit.

He packed his backpack with some extra clothes and cash. School would be out for 3 more days, The Clash fight had wrecked most of the school, The Bugle was screaming about how he was a menace, he'd go down there, take her on one last date, set his mind at ease. He left a note on the door. The window wasn't locked so he pulled it open and began running over the roof tops.

**Hells Kitchen**

Three individuals gathered at a hellipad. The first was a tall man, dressed in dark glasses and a suit. This man was Jacques Delacroix,otherwise known as Paris. A skilled martial artist with a

penchant for knives, he was the leader of what his employers referred to as Team A.

His first companion was a short young woman,Mariko Hikaido, otherwise known as Geisha. She was not literally a geisha, but was named so for her seduction skill, and having the ability to paralyze men with a few quick moves.

The second man was huge,a mountain, so much that back home he was literally called the mouga. In contrast to his size, he was actually a gentle soul, and had his qualms about his work.

"I don't like this. " Jacques scoffed.

"Mariko, don't you have a brother this kid's age?" Asked Mouga

Mariko scoffed, "Now you have a conscience."

Mouga looked hurt,"I always have.,,"

Jacques stepped on his cigarette.

"You two, let's go."

They walked into a black helicopter and took off searching for the spider.

**Connor**

_Dear Maria Count me in.._

Connor swung high in the air, listening to love songs, and moping.

He loved New York at night, but so did people who were lovesick which he was.

He stopped on the roof of a building, and pulled his mask off, he sat watching the city glow. He felt at peace, as if time was slowing down.

_"Wait..."_

It literally was, his spider sense kicked in as he noticed an ominous sight in the sky.

"_A helicopter?"_

Connor felt a knife fly past his head.

He turned and three figures dropped to the roof.

The one in the sunglasses polished a knife with his tie.

"Is this about my cable bill?..."

They rushed toward him as a group, they were machine like, for every knife blow, there was a pressure point strike or a punch to the face. His heart was beating, these people were professionals. There weren't washed up like Clash. These 3 could kill. Higher ground wasn't an option. He had to go down, he looked at the street, it wasn't safe but.. He had to try.

"Hey Frenchie, wanna prove your country's not made of cowards?"

Jacques lunged at him Connor swept his leg and Jacques tripped, hurtling toward the pavement. Connor aimed a webline and caught his leg. The other two circled him. The woman began to speak.

"You must be handsome under that mask _shounen."_

Connor froze, she was a seductress, but he had ways to stop that.

"Sorry lady, I like bad girls, but not ones that can kill me and especially one so _old."_

That got her riled up. She front flipped and stabbed her fingers in his face. He webbed her arms and watched as she hit the roof.

The Samoan was left and he aimed a few good punches.

Connor notices the man was not motivated, and he did what any enterprising kid would do.

He kicked him in the crotch. The large man fell with a thud. Connor let a breath out and grabbed for his mask. He had to leave before-

"CRACK!"

A sniper's bullet whizzed by his head and he took off watching as an entire NYPD sniper squad, lower their rifles, a lone man stood on the roof behind him. His family owed a debt to Spider-Man, and he'd loved one of their own. Philip thought about Gwen she'd be rolling in her grave now. Hopefully, Hopefully _Captain _Philip Stacy would never have to deal with this kid in person.

**Coffee Bean 6 AM**

Connor stopped in front of a Coffee Bean and stepped inside. The place was famous for being better than Starbucks, and open all hours. He stepped in. A drunk guy was busy harassing the cashier. He didn't waste any time, shoved the guy over,webbed him and walked to the counter.

The cashier looked at him, blearily, and didn't say a word. Connor ordered a jumbo size coffee, added 7 sugars and sat sipping it in the corner. Connor felt vulnerable like this, in his costume, drinking coffee at 6 AM. He wondered if Mike had ever had a moment like this, if Miles Morales or if Peter had ever done this. Ugh. His head was throbbing. He needed help and looked up an address. It'd take him an hour to get there. So he wanted a break first.

**Now**

Connor finished his story. He stood looked Pete in the eye.

"Just training me in the building isn't enough, so there has to be an alternative."

Peter blinked "I can't Sidekick you know that right."

Connor sighed.

"No I mean you talk me through in the field with an earpiece and put cameras in my mask, so you can guide me through stuff."

Peter had done this before, but he hadn't thought that trouble would find Connor, but now..

"Alright, but we need to get you a new suit,because what you're wearing now is terrible."

"This coming from the guy who started out in long johns?"

"Hey my wife's a model you pick up a few tricks."

**Well one more chap down, Connor will get a new suit, and Pete takes a role as an advisor. Batman Beyond anyone?**


	8. Chapter 8: HE's ALIVE!

**Chapter 8: Remember who you are/ Wait he's alive?  
Canada Vancouver**

"Yo peeps! It's me Kid Deadpool the son of The awesome Deadpool and the sexy Shiklah! Because the author has to foreshadow stuff! Also he's bad at describing what things look like

Ain't that right Brian?"

The mysterious teen suddenly doubled over

"OK, I'll wait my turn! Jesus! Can I have a burrito?"

On command a burrito popped next to the boy.

"Alright back to the story."

**San Francisco California**

As Connor was eating breakfast at the Parkers', another young man was waking up to do his morning routine. The boy was 5'10,had a skinny build was half black, half white or Caucasian as some might say, and was laying out some clothes.

This boy was Reggie Quinn, he was 15 years old, had his hair in dreads which was normally covered by a maroon beanie. He clutched a ticket for JFK airport in his hand, he was preparing to meet Peter Parker. Unbeknownst to Connor, Reggie had undergone a "miraculous" change when Connor was being bit by the spider.

He'd been a lifelong fan of Spider-Man, and had dreamed of meeting him. Peter Parker had offered his adopted mother Michelle Quinn, a biology professor at SFSU, and his father Herman Quinn, a private eye, a tour of Parker Industries. It was that day, that a drunk Clayton Cole put his suit on and wrecked the place.

Reggie was a brave kid, and went to save his parents. He'd been badly wounded, and Peter Parker made the somewhat crazy decision of giving Reggie his blood, his _radioactive _blood. It'd saved his life with the mutagenic properties of the blood giving him spider powers.

He'd taken up the name Scarlet Spider and constructed a suit. The suit had a hood and overall was primarily red with silver sleeves, grey lenses, black boots and a silver spider on the chest and no web lines.

He hoped to receive a new suit from Peter, and meet the new Spider-Man. His dad had met this boy's brother who had been Spider-Man as well. He had saved his father's life during the Boston Marathon bombings. Reggie called a cab, and waved goodbye to his mom, dad and his older sister and set off toward SFO airport. The ocean air was cool,and he had a smile on his face

**New York**

Connor sat sweating in the May heat. He was sitting at a Five Guys in Times Square eating a burger. He heard a buzzing and touched the small earpiece that he now wore.

"What's up?"

Peter's voice buzzed in his ear.

"I need you to come with me to JFK, I forgot there's someone you need to meet that's landing soon."

Connor was intrigued.

"Should I swing or-"

"Look outside."

A black limo was parked outside and Connor got inside it, Peter was dressed in a suit that looked more like a millionaire's than the modest man he'd met for breakfast.

Peter was grinning.

"Hey I'm rich I can do these things."

Connor seethed in anger, he'd forgotten his burger.

"You owe me a burger."

"Later, pizzaface. You're making a new friend today. You also should have just gone to Shake Shack, better meat, better shakes."

"Snob."

Peter gestured at the limo.

"Rich, remember?"

**JFK airport Baggage claim**

Reggie stood at the baggage claim. New York was _nothing _like San Francisco. It was hot as hell. He strained his eyes searching for his bags.

"Need some help?"

He turned and saw a young Asian man, a little shorter than he was, maybe a year older . He had messy black hair,black glasses and a pair of silver wristbands. He was dressed in a black hoodie with a red t shirt and had black Converse on his feet.

"With your bags?"

It all suddenly clicked for Reggie.

"I didn't know Spider-Man was a hobbit."

The boy smirked.

"If I'm a hobbit, there's an alien under your hat."

Connor smirked and straightened up slightly to his full height of 5-foot-7"

"Your chariot awaits."

**Parker Limo**

**Chiddy Bang-Opposite Of Adults**

Connor and Reggie sat listening to Connor's playlist. Reggie shifted uncomfortably. Connor noticed.

"What Asians can't like rap?"

Reggie put his head down.

The shorter boy smiled.

"Hey sorry, I think we got off on the wrong foot."

He extended a palm out and Reggie slapped him 5.

"Connor."

"Reggie."

The conversation shortly slipped into similar territory.

"How'd you get your powers?"

"Spider bite."

"Blood transfusion for me."

Connor opened his eyes

"Really?"

"really."

"Dude that's so cool."

"Kind of mad I didn't get mine the normal way."

Connor laughed.

"Dude, be glad you weren't in a coma for a month."

Reggie laughed. Connor continued.

"Plus, none of this is really normal is it?"

Reggie drummed on the seat.

"I heard your brother saved my dad's life."

Connor smiled sadly, his brother's dossier had been released to him, in accordance to the will. He'd read this part of the log. One of many,many incredible events, he had intervened in.

Boston Marathon bombings, his brother had been there, and had done his best to shield as many of the civilians as he could from shrapnel. One of those people had been Herman Quinn. It hurt a little. Seeing someone whose father owed his brother a debt that could never be repaid.

Reggie saw Connor sulking and figured he'd hit a nerve. He'd never really known his parents. However, he knew that loss was painful. He figured to use the Quinn family gift. Timing.

"Hey man, don't get all emo on me."

Connor lifted his head, grinned a little.

"I'm not emo, Do you _see _any eyeliner on this face? Any stupid, black metal songs? I'm all about having a good time man."

Quinn smirked.

"Alright then, show me this town, the best parts, pizza,all that NYC shit."

"You're on NorCal kid."

Reggie smirked.

"Hey it's not that bad where I'm from,"

"Dude SoCal for life."

**Queens**

A young man, dressed in an auspicious black jacket, walked with his hands in his pockets. The something odd about his face, it was blank. Literally, blank. This man went by many names, and had unfortunately many faces as well.

This man was Daniel Smedryakov, son of the Chameleon. As a child, he'd discovered his innate abilities to change his appearance. Inherited from his father, Daniel had been shown how to master this ability, use it to his advantage, which often, to his father,meant crime.

His mother was also a spy, but a far more sympathetic figure. She often said to him.

"_Never forgot who you are."_

Easy for her to say, she'd never had to deal with the spasms,the pain that came from shifting size. The millions of faces crowding his mind. For most intents, Danny would rather forget who he was.

Then again, he remembered his father in an asylum, amnesiac,body constantly shifting form, swearing revenge on Spider-Man. That had been the day he graduated high school. It should have been a good memory. Instead of one of the worst.

He'd joined SHIELD after that. Had some good times, along with Michael Chen, someone who'd changed the prejudice he had against Spider-Man. Also, they shared the similarities of having broken families.

He sullenly walked. He had no job,nowhere to go. All he had was his skills. Maybe just this once he'd break the rules. After all, they did call him Chameleon.

**New York Skyline**

"Wahoooo!"

Connor and Reggie dropped low over the streets as they embarked in a high-speed game of cat and mouse. The two had radically differently ways of swinging. Connor favored a longer line, and tended to swing high, and then accelerate when he was falling. Reggie would hold on to a line for a second, and then shoot another, climbing higher in the air to gain speed. In a nutshell it was like watching Icarus and Dedalus, one too close to the sun, one soon to crash into the rocs.

Connor constantly checked behind him, watching as Reggie swooped down for the kill, Connor let go and plunged down toward the street. Reggie gaped at him as he fell further down. And then.. he looped upward. Reggie saw this and dove in for the kill. Connor reached out a hand and jammed it into his chest, Reggie felt a shock and collapsed on a nearby roof. He sat there nursing his chest.

"Agh, are you sure you're not Electro?"

Connor smirked,"I think my 5 wins to your 3 prove otherwise."

Reggie let out a puff of air.

"I guess that's why you're Spider-Man huh?"

Connor looked confused.

"I mean man you're unstoppable, nothing phases you."

Connor laughed.

"I think that's gonna be my adjective."

"What?"

Connor ticked a list off his fingers.

"Well Spider-Man's been Amazing, Spectacular and Ultimate. I gotta make this my own y'know."

Reggie nodded.

"Did your brother have one?"

Connor nodded.

"In his journal, he said he was the Secret Spider-Man."

Reggie put a hand on his chin.

"Maybe mine should be miraculous."

"Cause it's a miracle you're alive after being shocked on the chest 4 times?"

Reggie socked him on the jaw. Connor put his hands up.

"I dunno, I mean the transfusion, everything just seems like it's a Miracle."

They sat there, The Unstoppable Spider-Man and The Miraculous Scarlet Spider. Just two kids, having a conversation, relaxing.

Their phones rang and their hands went to their ears.

Peter's voice rang through their heads and Connor's goggles glowed slightly.

"You two, there's a bank robbery, a block from you guys."

Connor shrugged.

"You heard the boss man."

Reggie grinned.

"After this, let's get pizza, bank robberies take, what 10 minutes to stop?"

"It'll take 15 if you slow us down."

Reggie smiled, " Race..."

Connor had already jumped.

Reggie scratched his head.

"How the hell does he do that?"

**First Bank Of Manhattan**

Daniel had already filled as many bags as he could with money. It'd been easy. He'd shifted to match one of the guards who'd gone one lunch break. He'd indiscreetly packed some money and walked his way out. However one of the tellers had seen his body shift slightly and had called the cops, he was now trying to book it, running as fast as he could. He saw a clear shot, and took it. That was until…..

"CROTCH!"

A boy in red and blue spandex swung at him crotch first. Another similar looking figure dropped in, wearing a similar hooded suit. His question was which one was actually Spider-Man, In his opinion, the hood was confusing, also unnecessary . He tumbled to the ground and his body began to shift uncontrollably. Connor and Reggie watched horrified.

"Dude.."

"His body…"

"Is he the Chameleon?"

That got him mad.

"**I AM NOT MY FATHER!" **

He reached at their masks and they tumbled to the ground. The chameleon turned to look at them, and when he saw Connor. His face grew sad.

"Oh my god... You.. Connor?"

It all clicked.

"Dan from the funeral, Funny Face guy?"

The man grinned weakly.

"Shame you have to see me like this. Mike.. I know.. he'd be proud..."

He collapsed on the ground.

Connor picked up their masks, pressed a finger to his ear.

"Pete, ya get that?"

Peter inside building 10, bowed his head in shame.

"Yup, the whole thing."

Reggie looked at him.

"What now?"

Peter sighed.

"Now we go to SHIELD.

Connor looked queasy.

"Oh shit."

**Triskellion Hellicarrier station**

Connor walked nervously through SHIELD headquarters. Many of the agents had known his brother, the scientists had run tests on him. He hated this place.

Reggie was gaping at everything.

"Dude, how are you not even a bit impressed?"

Connor's voice got low.

"Reg, I like this place as much as I like hospitals and doctors, which is not a lot."

Reggie got quiet.

They passed an interrogation room. Peter and Dan were talking. They both looked sad.

Connor looked up, a familiar face appeared. Agent Daisy Skye Johnson AKA Quake. A woman in her mid-30s walked up.

"Hey kiddo, chin up."

"I hate this place."

"That's what your brother said when he got here for Sky High."

Connor gestured To Dan.

"Is he going to be Ok?"

Daisy sighed.

"I don't know."

Peter walked up.

"Reg, Connor catch."

The boys caught two small suitcases.

"I got new suits and big news."

The two boys turned their heads.

"Reg here, is going to be changing schools."

"What!"

"Kid you're gonna be in San Francisco relax, you're going to get some training."

Peter pulled out a booklet that plainly said Sky High.

"Hope you can deal with high altitude, because it's literally what it sounds like."

Peter looked at Connor.

"You're going on trial."

Connor blinked,

"What!"

Peter nodded.

"I know, but SHIELD needs to assess you if you're mentally capable of doing this you were nearly arrested back in DC so the prez got spooked."

"I hate these guys."

Daisy slapped him hard across the face.

"Idiot."

"Not you, you're like family."

Peter sighed.

"You have a month. Look go home, rest up. Relax. Because come June, you'll need every trick in the drawer to make it out alive. But I'll get you a good lawyer. Don't worry about it."

Reggie patted him on the shoulder,

"Cheer up man, maybe you'll end up at Sky High too."

Connor sulked. This day could not get worse.

"I'm going home."

He looked at Daisy.

"Tell Coulson, I'm _not_ sorry."

He swung off toward Queens.

Reggie's stomach growled.

"Can we get some pizza?"

Daisy socked him in the face.

**Cheng house**

Connor walked in, the house was quiet. He looked at the door and saw a note, Caroline/Chrissy had left for 2 weeks, Danny was at a friends house for a few days. This was because as she put it "You'll be too busy to look after him," He felt a twinge of guilt, right now he'd win both youngest and worst uncle ever. His phone rang, he ignored it, He walked upstairs and closed the door.

**Connor's room**

He shut the door and sat down, the case was light, and without hesitation, opened the case.

And he saw _the suit._

Sitting in the case was his suit, he shut the window, stripped off his clothes, and put on the suit.

He gave himself a once over in the mirror. It was mostly red, with the red going down to his belly button and coming up as a triangle. From there it was all blue except at his feet, which were all red with a web pattern on them.

The red stopped on his shoulders and the rest of his arms were blue. His hands, however, were red with a web pattern over it with blue fingers that had red on the joints of his fingers. On his chest was a black spider symbol, and his eyes were big and white lenses, with a circle of black around them.

He noticed other things too. On his back was a small pocket, opening it, he pulled out a red hood. He smirked, Peter knew him felt straps sewn into the side of the suit. he tugged and the back spider detached revealing that it was a backpack, a pretty roomy one too. Inside his mask were earpieces, testing them with his phone he loaded up a song and found that the quality was better than even his bluetooth headset.

Deeper, inside the case, there was also a new cartridge belt, red and dark blue, with pouches on the side for his stuff. He clicked it on his waist. It was lightweight and the pouches seemed slim, but roomy. All in all, he noted this suit was very Marc Webb,tactical, but was very classic at the same time. Another comparison would've been _The Flash _ or _Arrow_. He looked at the bottom of the case and saw two items. They were black with red lines running on its surface. He noticed two slots on the wrists of his suit, and clicked them in. The locked, and Connor felt something tighten around his wrist. He pulled his gloves off. They were webshooters, tricked out, by the looks of them. He pulled it off his wrist and the band and trigger folded in on itself. He grinned, Peter or SHIELD or whoever had made this had outdone themselves. He flipped it over, and was a little bit sad to see the name on the card enclosed.

"_To Connor/Brian, whatever name you're using. Happy very late Birthday Its probably March, or May now? Way past November anyway._

_I'm dead now probably._

_Take care, don't be scared, and remember to wash your hair.  
Love you. Your brother,_

_Michael The Secret Spider-Man_

PS:_Don't take Peter's wheatcakes _

He looked at his photo board and saw him and his brother. He wished he could talk to him, just say he was sorry, ask for advice. He was sad, but tomorrow would be better.

He couldn't be more wrong. Tomorrow, an 1800s pedophile would try to kill him. However, at this very moment, a Japanese dog/teen, Peter Parker, and a boy named Kendrick Durham were on their way in a tricked out school bus to stop him. But that was for tomorrow.

**Spider Verse**

Michael Chen stared at the ground. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes.

"Symbi, where the hell are we and shouldn't I be dead?"

A feminine voice rang his head.

"_I don't know, I think it's another world. I'm picking up Spider Energy everywhere though."_

He looked around, people in Victorian Era clothes were slaughtering Spider-Men and women.

"Shit, Is this heaven or hell?"

Symbi groaned.

"_You're not dead Mike."_

He noticed three figures run toward him. One looked like Peter, but younger, the other guy was a cross between Captain Britain and Spider-Man, the third was a Korean woman dressed in grey.

They looked at him.

"Who are you?" The woman questioned.

Mike relaxed allowing the symbiote to encase him, before fading away to reveal a suit very similar to that of the Assassin Spider-Man. Twin handguns were holstered at his side.

"I'm the **Secret Spider-Man,** beautiful at your service."

He looked at the carnage around him. Dusted off his handguns, twin Beretta 92FS pistols.

"Hate these things."

He smirked.

"Looks like Skynet finally won."  
The other two looked at him weirdly, Cindy was still blushing.

"C'mon we got a war to win."

He leapt into the fray, the other 3 following.

Mike knew he was supposed to be dead. But hell, he'd never **felt **so alive.

**AN:** **Holy shit, 3095 words and 9 pages and we made it to Spiderverse. Also Silk being Korean is cannon, AgentBradHall has our good friend Connor/alternate universe me in his story Golden Age Spider-Man, for Connor that takes place May 24 2015. My pal's Smacky OC Reggie Quinn will be getting his own story penned by the Smack man of course. Here we've introduced a new Scarlet Spider, The Agents Of SHIELD, The Chameleon, who's a good guy. The fact that Connor like his sister goes by two names, and the concept of superhero training from of course, the 2005 movie Sky High. You just kinda know SHELD would do something like this. This is a hella important chapter and was interrupted by two days of SAT prep,therapy for my surgery and my relatives are here from TAIWAN.**

**For clarification, I am linking a series of older fanfics of mine together, where all these mes meet up. There's a Harry Potter me, who will be getting a Kamen Rider Wizard Driver (look it up) courtesy of the guy from my second fanfiction also a Kamen Rider, as well as a Flash(He's new.) **

**I've grown so much as a writer thanks to you guys support, and though I have abandoned these earlier Gary-Stu heavy fics,which are terrible FYI I wrote them when I was like 11 or 12. But am planning on bringing these worlds together as a form of closure.**

**Next or well it's already up: Golden Age Spider-man Chapter 20 by AgentBradHall. Connor/Brian (he prefers Connor) meets a ragtag gang of Spider-Man, Cerebral Palsy is a bitch, and Michael is ALIVE BITCHES! **


	9. Chapter 9:My brothers not dead

**Chapter 9: In which Connor has to apologize for the money he spent while his brother's been dead**

**I'm guessing this goes somewhere between Golden Ages Spider-man 21 and 22?**

**Spider/Multiverse: Daiskue's bus**

Connor sat exhausted inside a large bus. He could not believe what had transpired over the past few days. Yesterday, he heard he was being put on trial for whatever stupid shit he'd done in November-January. Now? He was travelling the multiverse with a teenage Peter, the Inhuman Ben Parker Jr ,some guy named Kendrick Durham and some dog/boy named Daiskue/Wilbur.

The other 3 were preoccupied with stuff. Daiskue was playing Sims Pets, Kendrick was fixing his mask and the other Peter was telling him gross sex acts he'd done with Gwen Stacy. Peter was talking with a huge grin on his face. Ben was drinking beer for some weird reason.

"And then, she like SCREAMED, like in porn, I never thought that would happen ever, because they can fake orgasms and shit, I mean you seem like a porn watching guy so you must know about..."

Connor pressed a finger to his head, and activated a projector. The other 3 turned to stare at the wall, where Peter Parker of Earth 1618 was looking, well in a word, disgusted.

"Goddamn kid, even if you are me, keep your mouth shut, or I'll tell you that she-"

Connor snapped.

"Pete not now!"

Peter looked a little sad.

"Sorry, glad you're checking in though,things got a little hairy back there when your legs, y'know.."

Connor nodded. Just an hour ago, he'd been walking home, talking to his sister, when a freaking energy vampire almost killed him. Then this bus had shown up and knocked the dude down. The 4 had saved his life and he'd almost killed all of them unfortunately, when his powers gave out in the middle of the Parker's burning apartment. Now he was saving the multiverse, riding the freaking Magic School Bus.

Peter looked around.

"That's quite a group you got there, mind if they introduce themselves?"

Connor snapped his fingers and the 4 turned around.

"Kendrick Durham."

"Peter Parker"

"Hi Dad or not Dad, I guess technically not dad."

"Daiskue Okami, or Wilbur the Siberian husky."

Peter took a deep breath. He pointed at Ben, Kendrick and Daiskue.

"Ben in my world, you're 6 and like dinosaurs and Iron Man, I don't care if Medusa or Storm and Wolverine or whoever lets you drink beer, put it down."

"Kendrick, I assume you know you're dead in my world."

Kendrick piped up,"And like every other one."

You talking dog, Are pretty awesome but also weird."

Daiskue nodded.

"All of you need to brief me right now."

The 4 told him of the Inheritors, the 2 616 Spider-Men and of everything that led to their arrival in 1618.

Peter nodded.

"You saw two versions of me from the same universe."

They nodded.

"One was you, the other sounded like Doc Ock." Kendrick said.

"Ok, then Connor take a seat."

He did.

"Michael isn't dead."

Connor's eyes got wide.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

The other 4 looked at him.

Pete piped up.

"Who's Michael?"

Peter sighed.

"Connor's brother and my immediate, besides Miles Morales, successor as Spider-Man."

The others looked at him. Kendrick looked at Connor.

"Dude, you must be getting mindfucked right now."

"Like I wasn't already?"

Peter pointed at a table that held red goop.

"This is what apparently made up the body in the coffin, it matches the DNA of him and his symbiote. It was sealed tight and the coffin wasn't opened. Your brother may in fact be alive, but somewhere else in time."

Connor put his head in his hands.

"Oh my god, I owe him so much money."

Peter looked at young Peter and Daiskue.

"You two, keep him from breaking the bus."

Just then two other call windows popped up, revealing a very pissed Sara Hardy and a confused Reggie Quinn.

Sara was screaming.

"YOU ASSHOLE, FIRST YOU DON't PICK UP MY CALLS AND THEN I HEAR YOU ALMOST DIE! What the fuck-"

She noticed the other Spider heroes.

"Is going on?"

Connor sighed.

"Sara did you hear everything else before you started yelling at me?"

She nodded.

Connor took a breath.

"Number one, I'm saving the multiverse, Two my brother is alive. Three do you see who I'm with?"

The 4 waved. Young Peter did the call me hand sign.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but All our relationship problems, have to be hold right now. You can yell at me at my trial."

Reggie piped up.

"dude, why wasn't I invited?"

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Reg, are you on a flying train?"

Reggie turned to show the crowd of costumed kids.

"It's orientation for new recruits."

"Then we both have important things to do."

"Peter, keep my vid link open record everything that happens after this call ends."

Peter smirked.

"I already was."

"Good."

The call ended.

Teen Pete spoke up.

"Dude, your girlfriend is hot."

The assembled 4 nodded, Connor got a fist bump from Ken and Ben, and even Daiskue.

"She's my ex."

"Can I have her number?"

"Fuck off Parker."

Daiskue piped up.

"Guys, there's something big going on."

The 5 strapped themselves in as Daiskue zoomed off to an unknown destination.

**AN:Next time Golden Age Spider-Man 21,brotherly love and the battle on Loomworld**


	10. Chapter 10: PreludeThe Devil comes

**Chapter 10:Believe the Impossible**

**So after Spiderverse is the trial arc, and here we meet Connor's lawyer, Mikes old classmate and the current Daredevil Jack Murdock**

**Nelson Murdock and Murdock**

Jack Murdock was a 23 year old lawyer. His father was Matt Murdock, or as the world had known for many years now Daredevil. Jack had never quite understood the choice of name. Apparently, it was what kids had mocked his father back when he was a kid. It would have made more sense to call him blind eye, but he's ended up,sticking to that name, and that had been what Jack inherited. Jack stared at his office, a plain white room with a chair, a desk,a TV, computer etc.

His powers applied to all 5 senses unlike his father's, and even though the room was plain, it was enough for a guy who could see the pores on his own face opening when he washed his face in the morning. On top of smelling his own sweat, and hearing his own heartbeat constantly. He liked things simple, the more detail there was the more overwhelming it could get.

He vaguely noticed a figure approaching from 50 feet away. The smell was like burnt clothes, but only 5 people could make it past his father and one of those people was

"Peter Parker?"

The man entered the room and looked around.

"Plain isn't it."

"Pete, you need my dad and couldn't find him right?"

Peter pulled out a chair which had rubber stoppers on the bottom to minimize sound.

"You have a better connection to this case than he does, you actually know the client personally." He sipped some coffee."Jeez, you actually take your coffee black? I thought Mike was joking."

"Parker get on with it."

"It's Connor he's going on trial for, well see for yourself."

Jack took the file, scanned it over. An assault charge,public indecency, a wrecked convertible, multiple counts of destruction of private property but the biggest of all was vigilantism. The person pressing three of the charges was the problem.

"Pete, J Jonah Jameson is pressing 3 of these charges including the convertible which was his grandson's.

Peter put his head down.

"Shit, I forgot Jonah lives in Vienna now. He saw everything, also he hates Spider-Man,so.."

Jack nodded.

"It'll be tricky, but those charges can be dropped easy."

"Including public indecency?"

Jack checked the file again.

"That would be pressed by a Felica Hardy, but her niece is apparently also being charged by the cops for the same reason, though lying on a web with him in swim trunks and her in a bikini, there didn't seem to be sex involved though, so it seems far from public indecency."

Peter sighed.

"Destruction of private property, that would be the faculty of James Madison High school in Vienna VA , Midtown High, and the staff of one Coffee Bean In Brooklyn, his parents, Ed and Sarah almost did, he wrecked their house when Mike died, his mom took some talking down, but his parents dropped the charges anyway ."

"Which of these were due to Spidey fights?"

"Madison,Midtown and well the coffee shop, he stopped a robber, but broke a table at the same time."

"The vigilantism charge is federal, I assume?"

"Signed by Obama, though Rogers added the addendum for psych evaluation."

"OK, I can talk to Cap, and I saved Obama from the Chameleon once. I don't know if that counts for anything."

Jack put his hands on his chin.

"Where is the kid right now?"

Peter put his hand on the side of his glasses, a projector displayed a live video feed, it was of a crashed bunker, Jack saw 5 other Spider-Men, and Connor was explaining something about Inheritors traveling the multiverse killing Spider-Men."

Jack nodded.

"He's got bigger fish to fry now doesn't he?"

"Yup, I also told him Mike may be alive."

Jack spit out his coffee.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"The body was symbiote goop, he used it as a prank in high school remember, he'd use his telepathy to control the clones."

Jack shuddered remembering what the Sky High Class of 2009 called "Attack Of The Clones"

"So you think he's fighting those Inheritors or whatever and Connor will see him?"

"Possibly."

They watched as the boys were talking about their origins. Connor's and who was apparently Kendrick Durham seemed rather tame in comparison.

Peter shut it off.

Jack sighed.

"Look Pete y'know when my dad told the world he was Daredevil in that trial?"

Peter nodded.

"I think DoC Ock had my body back then, but Matt filled me in later."

"That is going to be nothing, compared to what's coming to Connor. I'll take it though, I do love a challenge."

Peter began to walk out.

"Pete?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure he finds Mike, because Elena will stab me if he doesn't apologize to her for faking his death."

"I don't think it was intentional."

"Who cares? I have 5 stab wounds from last week alone."

Peter left. Jack slowly pulled off his clothes to reveal his Daredevil suit.

The Enforcers were causing trouble again, but good thing for Hell's Kitchen that they had him watching over it.

**So. Break from Spiderverse. This is actually a prelude to Connor's trial an arc I'd like to call "The People VS Spider-Man." Also yes, Mike dated Elektra's niece. Connor was also too nervous to actually do the deed, but we need a way to formally introduce JJJ and Black Cat so I picked a lawsuit. Also Obama's still President here. Cap was filling in while ObamA and Biden were recovering from assassination attempts.**


	11. Chapter 11:Mistakes

**So Connor's finally home, I finally have my casts off. Now we enter the first big arc. "The People VS Spider-Man." Here this arc will show how Connor is going to deal with what he has done,coming home to Washington DC(after all this shit is like Supreme Court worthy.) and how a world full of comics about superheroes that exist in the real world view Spider-Man. Since Agent Brad Hall is kind of exhausted this is where you'll see Kendrick Durham for a while.**

**Chapter 11: The Reveal/The Day that changed everything.**

**June 1 2015**

Michael Chen stood in the middle of the street. He was dressed in a black suit. Very formal, but that was fitting for what was about to happen. His brother would be going on trial for what was apparently called "the most immature and controversial set of crimes ever seen in superhuman history." He thought back to the battle with the Inheritors which had only been a while ago.

**Spider-Verse**

BANG, BANG, BANG. Michael fired his pistols into the mouths of what appeared to be symbiotes, many of them. He wasn't tired, but he could tell Symbi was very uncomfortable killing her own race,

"_Mike, I don't know how much longer I can hold out for. They don't want to hurt you it's just their hosts are-"_

"_Evil I know, most of these guys seem to be Venom, is that symbiote just a crazy psychopath in every universe?"_

Mike felt a click sound from his guns, he was out of ammo. Which meant, he'd have to do this by hand. He felt Symbi holster the guns to reload them, a process that would take at least 5 minutes which meant he'd have to pull out his ace. He stared down the crowd of multiversal maniacs.

"_Symbi?"  
_"_Yeah?"_

"_Code Red."_

To the outside observer, this was incredibly quick series of events, Mike _multiplied. _Almost instantaneously clones began to pop up all over the battlefield. Mike's mind began to hop from body to body simultaneously controlling each clone's movements. This was no easy task, the strain was _incredible. _He could feel himself tiring as each clone was slowly obliterated by the assembled villains. He had put everything he had into those clones, he noticed a crowd of Goblins swoop in. It was over.

"_Symbi, we're gonna need a miracle aren't we?"_

"_I think it's the end Mike."  
_Suddenly a red and blue blur crashed into the crowd of Goblins. The figure blasted lightning from his hands, taking down a substantial portion of the villains. When he was done, the figure stood breathing heavily. Mike sprinted toward the figure. He knew that suit. He'd made it for one person and one person only.

"Connor?"

**Connor POV**

Connor felt his head spin. He had never used that much bio-lightning before. His brother had explained that their extra powers were the results of their X-genes being activated. While his brother had gained telepathy, Connor had gained something much more complex than the ability to shock people. He'd gained the ability to in a sense, supercharge the mitochondria in his cells, and discharge that excess energy in bursts of super speed or in the traditional venom sting. He felt himself being carried, and his body instantly tightened as his cells prepared to recharge for another attack, one last sprint to get away from whoever…. His mind stopped, he knew that voice.

"Mike?"

"Kid, you scared the shit out of me."  
The mask retracted as the familiar messy black hair, and crooked grin of his older brother came into view. Mike's eyes glowed blue as a symbiote tendril reached out to Connor.

"_Shhh.. It's OK relax."  
_"_What? Oh you're Symbi from the journals."_

"_I'm giving you some energy, a little piece of me, so you can talk to me as well. I'm healing your cells. That took a lot of damage on your body"_

"_Wow, I mean I had no idea. That Mike could.. I mean.."_

Mike propped him up.

"You need to stay alive OK? I don't care what's happened since I died, how much of the money you've spent or what you need apologize for. Make it home **alive."**

Connor nodded.

"And squirt?"

Connor looked back.

"I'm proud of you."  
Connor felt tears well in his eyes as Mike swung off toward the Inheritors castle.

**Rooftop**

"Connor, you ready?"  
Connor snapped out of it. Daisuke was waving.

"Yeah, I'm coming."  
He checked his phone. It was June 1st?  
"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is June 1st? It was May when we left."

"It's not a time machine Connor, you should've known some time would have past.

"Daisuke, I've been gone a week, my trial might have started already!"

Teen Pete and Ken walked back in.

Ken started.

"Dude your trial's tomorrow."

Peter piped up.

"Your girlfriend says hi, I think she wants to fuck me though."  
Connor stared him down. Pete backed off. Ken continued.

"Your brother is down there. He seems like a badass from what I saw before Drake y'know."  
Connor remembered that Ken had seen his brother die twice now. He'd been advised to cherish this reunion, his so-called 2nd chance. This couldn't wait any longer. The 5 dropped down into the streets. Daisuke had camouflaged the Spider-Bus and Connor now stood face to face with Michael.

"Why are you wearing your death suit?"

Mike froze. He'd forgotten that this was the suit he'd been wearing when he had died. He reached inside and tossed out a bottle of orange soda.

"Hey, just because I died in these clothes, doesn't make them any less stylish lil bro,"

Connor caught the bottle.

"How'd you get all the blood out?"

Mike sighed. Connor had always been a realist, wanted to know the answer to everything.

"Hey slow down there Con. Introduce me to your friends."

Ken and Peter stood almost gawking at how casual the two were.

"Oh, um this is Kendrick Durham. He's technically dead."

The aforementioned Kendrick stood up and walked over.

"Nice to meet you."

Mike smiled.

"I saw the whole thing, the cameras in Connor's mask caught everything. You're one hell of a fighter. Sorry about your brother though."

Ken bowed his head.

"Thanks, and for what it's worth, I'm glad you get to see Connor again. I know what that's like. To have regrets about what you've done, and maybe not get the chance to apologize"

Pete waved .

"This must be Peter Parker?"

"The one and-well I guess I'm not going to be the only Peter parker here."  
Mike led the three into a building and Connor wasn't prepared for what he saw.

**Connor Cheng Legal Defense Team**

The room was packed with people in suits, people with microphones,tape recorders. There were people scrutinizing his social media. He gawked as a lady holding a makeup brush started to pat his face down with stuff. A man dressed in a suit, sunglasses and earplugs walked up. He waved him over, and the group followed. Mike gave the man a hug and Connor immediately knew who the man was.

"Hey you're supersensitive guy from the funeral!"

The man rolled his eyes.

"Jack Murdock Jr. I'm gonna be your lawyer for this trial kid. Also yes, I'm Daredevil."

He led them over to a table where various people sat reclining.

"These are the other consultants on your team, they are literally the best and most acclimated superheroes, who are the only people who don't hate you."

Connor quickly scanned the table.

"So She-Hulk, Paul Rudd Ant-Man and Nova? The only people who don't hate me because?"

Jack shrugged.

"Hey you're the imitation, people can tell."

Scott Lang looked pissed.

"Paul Rudd? Is this because of my movie?"

She Hulk sighed.

"Scott, you were well compensated for that, I mean I'm probably never getting a movie, and it took them 3 tries to do one for Bruce."

Nova took off his helmet revealing that he was Sam Alexander, who Connor also recognized for 3 X Games gold medals. He immediately dug through his suit and pulled out his skateboard.

"Dude, you are my HERO. Can you sign this?"

Peter and Ken just stared at the pure insanity of this whole affair.

"Dude, old you is like rich."

Teen Pete smirked.

"Dude, you think I could sign up for a credit card here?"

Ken sighed.

"You realize they'd notice once you put in the wrong birthday. I mean that version of you is probably like thirty-"

"You better not finish that sentence Durham."

Peter walked in the door holding a set of papers.  
"Well Connor, Ken, young me,good to see you're all alive, this kind of a problem, but when you were gone. This trial has gone public."

Connor dropped his skateboard.

"Wait what?"

Teen Peter looked at one of the TVs.

"Connor you might wanna see this."

Connor looked. He was on every news channel. CNN,NBC,ABC,CBS all showed one story.

"THE PEOPLE VS SPIDER-MAN?"

Peter nodded.

"You broke a pretty big law,that's bound to get people riled up."

"NO ONE TOLD ME! I mean, I kind of knew but… I mean."

Connor was flustered. He didn't know that he could get into this kind of trouble, he thought this would be a top-secret affair. But now? The whole world was watching. Jack spoke up.

"We can do a press conference, get him some sympathy. I mean there is support for him."

He gestured to a monitor where many people were tweeting about the case, and Vines of him swinging through DC and New York were on a near endless loop.

"Kids and teenagers love you. You're going viral. That's why we've been checking your social media."

Connor gaped.

"PEOPLE KNOW MY REAL NAME?"

Jack nodded.

"We had to release it. You're already listed in the SHRA files, as a minor but the public's had the right to know who's under a mask for years now. They usually just don't bother. Plus we can't just sue Spider-Man, Peter owns trademark on the name and all related media, the two trilogies of movies, cartoons, the whole shebang."  
Teen Pete gawked.

"THERE'S MOVIES ABOUT ME?"

Peter nodded.

"Three by Sam Raimi, Two by marc Webb, I hear they're rebooting again, so this time I might get a say in casting."

Young Pete was kicking himself. Ken looked confused.

"So everyone knows who Connor is now? How come there hasn't been people stalking his house, or supervillains killing his family?"

Jack spoke up.

"Under SHRA II, if a supervillain attacks a hero whose identity is publicly known, they face life in jail. That's why Connor's never fought the original Doc Ock or Lizard. Because one's dead, the other one took the terms. But I don't have time for all this. Mr. Cheng here has to get to DC and smile for the cameras."

Connor paled. His mom and dad would kill him, plus Oliver Octavius probably would show up.

"Wait, where's Oliver Octavius and Curt Connors Jr? Aren't they testifying against me?"  
Jack scratched his head.

"They're well gone. No one's seen them in months. Daniel's working on finding them, but whatever's going on, it's not bigger than this trial. So focus, and look good for the crowds."

Connor nodded. He had to rest, Ken and Pete needed a place to stay because Daisuke was probably off to god knows where.

"My friends go with me though."

Jack smirked.

"Just like your brother."

**Washington DC, Marriott Hotel.**

Pete and Ken were stretching in a pretty roomy hotel room. They were watching the Spider-Man movies and eating junk food.

"Dude, I love this world."  
Ken threw a bottle of Mountain Dew into his hands.

"Because you're rich and have a hot wife. I'm dead in every other world, but this would probably be in my top 5. Honestly, seeing Superman eat cereal and Kerry Washington taking a bath has probably ruined anything I'll ever see for the rest of my life."

Pete looked out the window.

"You think Connor's OK?"

Ken sighed.

"He's had a rough week, I mean I saw Drake die again, but it's like everything's been turned up to 11 for him. Did you notice he sulks a lot? I mean he's probably blowing off steam. "

"Like being a superhero wasn't turned up to 11?"  
"Dude go hit on his girlfriend or something. I wanna watch the movie. Did you know Gambino was almost Spider-Man in the Marc Webb movies?"

Pete sat back down.

"My world's Gwen is definitely hotter than Emma Stone."  
Ken turned the volume up, Pete started dialing Sara's phone number.

**Across town**

Connor was dressed in black, swinging around town. This city, or more accurately its surrounding suburbs, had been his home for 15 years. Yet now, he felt like a stranger. He'd needed to clear his head. But everywhere he went people were taking pictures of him. It was ironic that he missed being the nerd, or the disabled kid, at least then people weren't taking pictures. He stopped near the fish market. His brother had been following him around and he'd felt Mike poking around his head for the last 5 minutes. He turned around.

"Mike, why are you following me?"

Mike sat down,opened a foam carton of fried shrimp,french fries and coleslaw and tossed him a bottle of soda.

"We need to catch up squirt, and plus I'm hungry, being dead for 8 months will do that to you."

Mike patted the roof.

"Good thing we stopped here, no one will notice us, C'mon Connor, tell me why you're wearing your emo clothes."  
"Mike I'm not emo, why the hell does everyone think-"

He sighed and sat down.

"I don't know, I mean I helped save the multiverse and everything, and you'd think that would make this a piece of cake, but-"

"You're scared aren't you?"  
Connor put his head on his chin. Mike looked him in the eye.

"You know how everyone thinks I'm a hero?"

"But you are."

"Connor, I was a punkass kid like you once, ask Star Lord if you don't believe me. I mean, I used to hate you."

Connor choked on his soda. Mike pat him on the back.

"You were like the extra kid, the brother I didn't want. But Dad, y'know his speech?"

"The one about mistakes?"

"Yup. He's right as crazy as he is. You can't change the past. Oliver and Curt. It wasn't your fault that they turned into supervillains."  
Connor looked at him.

"Coulson briefed me on everything. By the way, good call buying that jewelry for your mom."

Connor looked at the Harbor, Mike ate a fry.

"My point is, whatever happens in the next week, Things are going to change."  
He put his arm on Connor's shoulder.

"But whatever comes next, we'll be together, because if you have my back, I'll have yours."  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Connor got noticed by his new fangirls.

**AN: So I got this out in time for Ant-Man on Friday. Mike and Connor finally have their talk.** **Whole bunch of references here. Really hope AgentBradHall is OK with this, and if you're wondering why Marvel exists. Read the prologue. Next chapter is day one of trial and Connor's speech.**


	12. Chapter 12:Trials and Tribulations

**Chapter 12:The World keeps turning**

**So something I forgot to mention, Connor used to work for the Daily Bugle. So um yeah anyway here we go.**

**Marriott Hotel 8 AM June 2 2015**

Connor stood looking through his bag. He stood in front of the mirror and began to practice what he would say.

"Hi I'm-No they already know my name."

"I'm here so I don't get fined? That's stupid."

A knock sounded at his door. He walked over. Peter, Young Peter and Ken were standing outside. Ken and Pete looked pretty relaxed, dressed in white shirts and black ties, paired with a set of black hoodies,while his Peter was dressed in the same fancy black suit that he'd worn when they'd picked up Reggie. Connor straightened his own tie. He'd left one button open, so if he needed to suit up he could. Ken spoke.

"Hey dude, where does Old Peter get all his suits? I mean seriously look at us."

Connor nodded. Though Peter Parker didn't usually look like it. He was a millionaire and Parker Industries and its subsidiaries held market share equal to that of Stark tech with Alchemax close behind

"His excuse for everything is that he's rich now."

Ken nodded and Young Pete walked over.

"Hey dude, why'd you run out on us yesterday? I could've used a warning not to watch _Amazing Spider-Man 2."_

Connor had forgotten that Gwen Stacy was well not dead in his dimension.

"Well, At least you know what not to do now."

"You son of a bitch!"

Connor smirked.

"Last time I checked that was Daisuke."

Ken was restraining Pete and Connor from getting into a full scale brawl.

"Guys, Jesus Christ, Pete chill."

Just then the rest of the Parkers entered the room followed by four members of the Cheng family. First was a middle aged man, with graying black hair,dressed in a blue shirt,tan shorts and a bluetooth headset. This was Connor's father Ed, a man who seemed to be always talking on the phone, next to him was his wife Sarah Cheng nee Shieh, Connor's usually if not always nervous mother. Chrissy and Michael also entered looking rather nervous. Sarah looked her son up and down. Hand on her hips, her eyes scanned him over, looking for any minor or major issue

"You got taller."

Connor rolled his eyes.

"Mom, remember the accident, where I was in a coma?"

"Still, you did. Anyway, stand up straight slouching makes you look bad."

Connor was shaking.

"OK Mom."

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes."

"No junk food?"

"Um No."  
"Don't lie."

"OK Yes."  
"Your grades went down."  
"Only by a little bit."  
"A B+ is not a little bit."  
Ken and Peter looked at this exchange with wide eyes. In all the time, they'd known Connor, he'd never been this nervous.

"Mom, I have bigger problems right now."  
"You still need to get into college, I bet Mr. Parker went to college."  
Older Peter attempted to slip out of the room.

"OK Mom."

She hugged him and then let go.

"Stay safe OK? Getting sued is bad for your reputation."

His father placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll be OK. I know you will."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"We'll go fishing in the Keys after this to celebrate, you, me and Mike."  
Connor rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not busy?"  
"Well , nothing can stop-"  
The phone rang and his father grinned sheepishly and stepped outside.

Connor sat back down.

He looked at May and walked over.

"Hey kiddo, how goes the who stickem powers thing."

May shrugged revealing her hands were covered in gloves.

"I can't get them to unstick."  
Connor smirked,

"Well, you know they say conceal don't feel right?"  
Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just compare my daughter to a Disney movie?"

Ken spoke up.

"I seriously want to punch him for that, I mean I still haven't gotten that stupid song out of my head."

Teen Pete nodded.

"Gwen made me see it like 15 times, most painful thing I've ever been through."  
"Not even last night?"  
Peter punched Ken in the face.

Connor bent down.

"Look all you need to do is relax, just stop thinking. Your mind kinda makes you turn it on and off."  
He placed his hands on the wall, tensing slightly as he felt his hands adhere to the wall, before crawling up on the ceiling. He relaxed slightly, and his hands popped loose, leaving him clinging by his legs to the wall.

He flipped and landed in front of May, who pulled her gloves off.

"Easy right?"

She nodded. Michael walked up.

"Hey buddy, wanna get going? You got a big day ahead off you."

Connor nodded.

"Only if you've got my back."  
Mike grabbed his brother and hefted him up.

"Well, I think I've got that and the rest of you."

Connor dropped to the ground, and gave May,Ken,Mike,Pete the widest grin they'd ever seen.

"Well guys, the day is young, why don't we go for a swing?"

With that room erupted into chaos. Ken and Pete quickly pulled on their costumes. Michael mumbled something about super speed. May looked at her father with wide eyes.

"Dad, Can I?"  
"Well, you need a pair of webshooters and a.."  
Connor whistled and Peter watched as his daughter flipped and caught in her hand a familiar pair of silver goggles and a pair of old webshooters. Connor gave her a thumbs up.

"Relax Parker, she's your daughter and a natural webslinger."

Peter stopped young Pete.

"You, young me."  
"Mmmm?"

"Keep my daughter safe or I'll kick you in the balls so hard, you can forget about having sex with Gwen ever again, in any world or time ever again."  
Pete paled.

"Uhh OK."  
With that Pete launched himself after the other four, attempting to get as far away from himself as possible.

**Daily Bugle **

In the years since the retirement of J Jonah Jameson, The Bugle had established itself as a place of high journalistic integrity. However, that hadn't really helped them sell papers. What the people wanted, much like a certain curmudgeon of a chainsmoker was pictures of Spider-Man. The problem,as Ben Urich often told himself, was who _could _get pictures of Spider-Man, besides Spider-Man.

He'd known Peter well, and had never doubted the man's integrity. Yet, when this boy strolled in crutches, camcorder, and a mark on his permanent record, _signed by Phil Coulson? _He'd chosen to overlook the signs, and hire the boy as a freelancer of course. He'd done good work, never complained about what he was paid, and was always grateful. Ben had nothing but the utmost respect for the young man, and would've vouched for him in any other case. Now? Ben was in a special position to judge this boy, his character and his sense of morals. He could run a smear campaign, denounce Connor as someone who had manipulated the Bugle. But, that wasn't how Ben Urich worked. He wanted to find the truth. He pressed a button.

"Miss Jones, send up Emma Stacy."  
The door opened revealing a teenage girl with red hair, hefting a large silver camera.

"You wanted to see me?"

Ben sighed.

"Yup, it appears a mutual friend of ours is on trial, and I need someone to get to the facts. You up for it?"

Emma smiled and pulled her badge out of her pocket.

"Anything for the Bugle."

**Washington DC White House Press Room**

Jack straightened his tie. The White House press room was filled with reporters from all 4 corners of the world. He needed to get out of here. Calm his nerves, clear his head.

"**Losing your cool Murdock?"**

Jack turned around, staring right into the semi purple-hued face of Lawrence Kilgrave, son of the Purple Man. He screwed in his earplugs, and adjusted his glasses,tugged on his gloves.

"Kilgrave, I'd appreciate it if you turned off whatever pheromone shit you've got on right now.

Lawrence looked offended, but his skin returned to a normal pinkish hue.

"Well Murdock, is this better?"  
"Barely."  
Lawrence pulled out a cigarette.

"Isn't this interesting? Here Daredevil's helping someone on the wrong side, and me the Purple Man aiding the law."  
Jack's voice got menacing.

"No tricks Kilgrave."  
Lawrence scoffed.

"Please Murdock, if anyone's hiding behind a legacy, it's you.I've never needed to use this gift for anything but getting a date, and convincing my landlord my rent's not late. You always wanted to be your father."  
His eyes flashed purple.

"But you'll never surpass him."

Jack clenched his fists. Lawrence looked toward the stage.

"Hold your temper Jackie boy, the show's about to start."

**Behind the Blue Curtain**

Connor felt his stomach lurch. Ken and Pete were in the crowd somewhere, trying to keep a low profile. He was alone here, with his thoughts and every other emotion that was surging through his heart. He straightened his tie.

"Nerves?"  
He turned around to see Michael hanging from a ceiling beam.

"Mike?"  
"Yeah bud?"  
"Am I a bad person?"  
Michael sighed.

"Well, what do you think?"  
Connor listened as President Obama tried to finish his speech.

"I don't know. Good I guess."  
"Then you have to make other people believe it."  
Michael put a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe you. Now tell the world that."  
Connor took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

**White House Press Room**

Connor was aware of the lights in his face, the microphones surrounding his mouth, and the questions he was being bombarded with and he took a deep breath.

"Hi."  
The room went deathly silent. He fumbled a bit.  
"My name is Brian Connor Cheng, I'm 16 years old,born on November 16 1998 and I live in Forest Hills Queens."  
He surveyed the room and pushed on.

"That's what you all know already. I don't blame you for whatever ridiculous things you've heard about me. Really, I don't."  
This was weird he needed to get to the point.

"A great man once said that with great power comes great responsibility."  
The room laughed.

"I know you've heard that a million times, and I'm here to tell you that that is a lot harder to follow than it seems."  
He took a breath.

"I have a family, a few good friends, a girlfriend."  
Teen Pete mumbled.

"Not really."  
Connor leafed through his pockets and pulled out his mask.

"This is my mask, and when I'm wearing it well I forget that I'm well Connor. I become the guy you see swinging on buildings, saving babies from burning buildings."

He looked down.

"It wasn't always like that though, I was born without power,in a home that wasn't as solid as it should've been. I was ostracized for being disabled. Not directly, but still."  
"Back then, I was just a selfish prick of a kid, angry at the world. I know that some called me a hero for stopping Doc Ock and the Lizard. But they had names, people who cared about them. They didn't want to be like this, and neither did I."  
He scanned the crowd.

"My point is that whatever you hear, know that I am trying my hardest to redeem myself. These things are in the past,and I can't change it now. Thank You."  
He stepped away from the microphone as the cameras began to click.

**Timeskip-Trial**

Connor sat behind a long wooden table. The room was sweltering and the atmosphere didn't help. The air was filled with his guilt. Pictures, videos even his own rants on Youtube. But worst of all were the witnesses. Kilgrave, the prosecutor was a genius. As every person took the stand, his heart sank deeper.

"Angela Brancale Octavius"  
"_Oliver's Mom."  
_Janice Poyner.

_Mom of Jen, known her since kindergarten. She got put in a coma from that car crash._

William Connors

_Curt's dad._

Michael Lebendig

"_English Teacher at JMHS, got hurt in the Lizard fight."  
_John Romness

"_Surgeon, Olver tried going to him to figure out how to kill me, after all the Doc did do all my surgeries and ran all my trials for SHIELD."  
_He blocked out everything they were saying. It was everywhere, their voices all said the same thing. Fear, hate, anger all directed at him. The hours ticked by and like that the 1st day was over. He needed to get away. Just keep moving.

**Roof of the Marriott Hotel**

**Song- Jet, Hold On**

Connor sat on the roof. Ken and Peter joined him.

"How do you feel?"  
"LIke it's been the worst day of my life."  
Peter leaned on his arms.

"Dude, do you think you can win? I mean_-"  
Ken shot him a look, and looked at Connor.

"Connor, you're really going to let this get you down?"  
Connor looked up.

"Well-"  
"You know as well as I do, you don't mean whatever you're about to say."  
Ken waved his arm.

"We're here for you man, everyone is. Who cares what that slimeball puts ib the stand, what we've got is 10 times better."  
"A dead man and a pervert?"  
Connor narrowly dodged a bone claw and punch to the face.

"No, one hell of a story, the tapes from your helmet, and two people who can vouch for how good of a Spider-Man you are."  
Connor looked at the two, as crazy as it was they were right. It was so crazy it just might work,

"Guys?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks y'know for being here."  
The three just stood there staring at the setting sun waiting for tomorrow to come.

**AN: Touching moments galore here.**


	13. Chapter 13:Origin

**Marriott Hotel 6/3/2015 5 AM**

The hotel was deadly silent. Connor was shaking in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all. The city was dark. This was a familiar feeling to him; an omnipresent insomnia that always struck him the late night or the early morning. Normally he'd mastrubate, check Facebook or do some ungodly combination of both. What he needed right now was someone to confess to,or at least someone to talk to. Oh Great. He was starting to have an existential crisis. Again. He rolled over and picked up his cellphone. It was vibrating,and the number was one he didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Connor? It's Emma Stacy, you remember me right? From the park and maybe you saw me at the Bugle?"

Connor gulped. He forgot about Emma. He'd seen her before the park when he was peddling photos for the Bugle. She'd been rushing around the bullpen while he'd been fixing the website and just generally dicking around.

"Oh Yeah, my secret's out,so you want an exclusive or something?"

"I just wanna talk. I think this would help you too.

Connor took a deep breath.

"Well, it started probably, to be honest a year ago.

_June 2014.._

_Connor was sitting by himself. The day was bright and kids were running around. He was about 2 or 3 inches shorter back then. He watched as his fellow classmates spilled out of the building, overjoyed that school was over. He reached for his canes and walked toward his brother's car, a 1986 Toyota Corolla GTS, Mike waved him over._

"_How was school?"_

_He nodded absentmindedly._

"_It was OK."_

_Mike started the engine and began to slowly pull out of the school driveway. Connor sat there sulking. Mike nudged him in the shoulder._

"_Hey, you wanna go over to the lab? I've got some cool stuff I've been working on. SHIELD gave me some sweet tech to upgrade your braces too"  
Connor shifted his head, and breathed a sigh._

"_Yeah sure I got nothing else going on."_

Emma gasped. "So is this when it happened?"  
Connor rolled his eyes,"Can I just tell my story?"

_Connor and Mike reached a large building near Rockville, Maryland. Parker Industries Washington DC branch loomed like a monolith . Connor walked in,gripping tightly on his brother's arm. The building was filled with pictures of Spider-Man, and Connor couldn't help but stare awestruck at the sight. He approached the receptionist's desk and bumped his head. _

"_Can I help you?"  
Connor fumbled a little bit trying to get the words out of his mouth._

"_Uh, my dad and my brother.. They work here."_

_Michael waved him over. "Connor, this way."_

_Connor backed away and quickly followed his brother._

_**Parker Industries Main Lab**_

_Connor watched as groups of scientists roved around the lab. Rows of shining machines gleamed in the light. Mike pushed up his own black-rimmed glasses before pushing Connor's up the bridge of his nose._

"_Wow. This place is like a dream."_

"_Mike chuckled,"What's missing?"_

"_I'm not at the Playboy Mansion."_

_A short man with brown hair,silver goggles and a strange harness chuckled._

"_Well someone's ambitious, Mike who'd you bring in today?"  
Mike walked them over to the man, and gave him a firm handshake._

"_Take it easy Oliver, he's just hormonal."  
Connor chuckled sheepishly._

"_I can't help myself."_

_Mike guided a hand toward Octavius' torso._

"_Well Connor, this is actually not a short troll, but a good friend of mine, Oliver Octavius."_

_Connor's eyes widened._

"_Octavius like Otto.?"_

_The other man's eyes grew dark._

"_It's alright, Michael. Yes like the famous "Doctor Octopus" he's my father."_

_Connor looked apologetic._

"_I mean, I'm sorry. If it's anything to you. He was a brilliant scientist. I read all his papers on thermonuclear fusion, and I used his memoirs for research on the effects of radiation on brain trauma patients._

_Oliver raised an eyebrow._

"_Maybe there is a little bit of your brother in you after all."  
Mike raised an eyebrow._

"_Besides the devilish looks and charm?"  
Oliver rolled his eyes._

"_I meant your intelligence not your physical resemblance, and your manner of speaking."_

_Connor piped up._

"_So what's that harness for?"  
Octavius chuckled. "I've been trying to rehabilitate my father's name since I was a child. One of his other creations was a sophisticated virtual reality system that utilized hard-light holograms."  
Connor raised an eyebrow. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Angela Brancale?"  
Octavius brightened,"Well you're two-for-two. Yes that is my mother."  
Connor shrugged. "Science and superhero history is my forte. That also applies the villains."_

_Octavius smiled. "I think you should see what I'm working on here."_

_He focused and the harness began to hum. Instantly, 4 metallic arms shot out of it. Connor ducked as an arm telescoped behind him to grab a can of soda, Octavius dropped it into the boy's hand. He focused again and the arms vanished into thin air._

_Connor gaped. "That was FUCKING AMAZING!"  
Many of the scientists looked up, a little mad at being disturbed.  
Connor didn't pick up on the signals._

"_They just disappeared, I mean there was no lag in the deployment or the retraction! This is genius!"_

_Michael chuckled._

"_Get over here, you got more stuff to see."_

_A blonde woman in glasses was messing with some futuristic screwdriver._

_Mike shouted, "Smythe, don't point that anywhere!"_

_**Mike's lab.**_

_Mike's lab was filled with technology, test tubes and several punching bags. Photos of him Connor and Chrissy lined the walls. A set of photobooth photos of him and his high school girlfriend sat on his desk. Mike dropped a small test tube filled with some nanites on his desk. Connor was intrigued._

"_What are those nanites?"  
His brother grinned._

"_Yup, they're actually for helping people with CP. We're going to use them to fix nerves lil bro."  
Connor was shocked. CP was a congenital condition. He knew from a young age that he would never be normal. The brain was an irreparable organ. But this was his opportunity and he couldn't pass it up._

"_I WANT IN."_

_Mike was sheepish._

"_Connor, I can't do that."_

_His heart sank._

"_What- What?"  
_" _I can't."  
Only one word came to his mouth._

"_Why?"  
_"_Connor, you're my brother and you know I love you right?"_

_Connor nodded._

"_Yeah."_

_Mike sighed running a hand through his hair. Connor could see the scar that ran from the bottom of his brother's eye to his cheek.  
_"_We can't take that risk not with you. Dad, he-"_

_His cellphone suddenly rang._

"_Yeah, OK."  
Mike sighed and took of his lab coat._

" _Look I got to go somewhere stay put."_

_Connor sat there and moped._

"_Damnit."  
He looked around his brother's office and leaned back in the chair. He thought carefully about his life. It sucked, he knew, but he wanted a choice of what to do with his life. He looked down at the long corridor of labs. Fuck it. He wanted to explore. He started down the hall. The lights were dim and the walls seemed to be reinforced. He stopped at a door that was locked by a keypad. he felt lightheaded. A ghostly figure of a woman in a red trenchcoat and glasses appeared in front of him._

"_**Not yet, young spider. Turn back."  
**_"_**Why?"  
**__The woman's eyes glowed and Connor felt the feeling of falling. Vague figures appeared before him. One looked very familiar. The image got clearer and he saw blood. His brother and the barrel of a gun. He passed out._

"_**I have given you a look at the future. But, fate must play out as it should. Choose your path wisely."  
3 hours later.**_

_Mike gripped his brother tightly. He could see that Connor was shaking._

"_He wondered, if it had happened."  
He was mumbling and Connor could tell. The two drove in silence. The house was dark. Mike didn't say a word. They pulled into the driveway. Connor was staring out the window._

"_Mike?"  
_"_Yeah, buddy?"_

"_Why, why do I always have to come back here?"  
_"_Because it's home buddy?"  
_"_How come it doesn't feel like it?"  
Mike put his hand on his brother's head._

"_They do love you. You know that right?"  
Connor was trembling now._

"_You'll be here for me right?"  
_"_Huh?"  
_"_Like you promised?"  
Mike suddenly thought back to a twelve year old making a promise to a sad little boy._

"_Buddy, get some rest. Look we'll go to the movies tomorrow OK?"_

_Connor could see his mom, standing in the garage hands on her hips._

"_OK."  
Mike drove off as Connor shut his eyes._

_The next few weeks passed easily enough. He was either studying or with his brother. However, he felt a sense of dread, that he couldn't shake, the woman, the blood. She called him something._

"_Brian?"_

_He looked up into the chocolate eyes of Jen Poyner. An old childhood friend, her distinctive British accent rang in his ears. She was a little shorter than he was, brown hair tied in a ponytail. She was English, or her parents were and it seemed she'd never developed an American accent. She tapped him on the shoulder. He snapped back to earth. He was at the grocery store._

"_Oh hey Jen. Shouldn't you be in London?"  
She shrugged._

"_My flight's not till next week."  
_"_Oh."_

"_Something on your mind?"  
He couldn't help himself._

"_Doctor Who."  
She punched him._

"_Hey, seriously."_

"_UM. Can I call you later?"  
She rolled her eyes._

"_If you need help. Call me here. She pressed a paper slip in his hands._

_He felt better now. But, he needed to find out what was behind that door._

_**Two weeks later**_

_Connor stood in the hallway once more. He was dressed in dark clothes and was sweating heavily; It was after hours, and somehow he'd managed to sneak past the security guards. He pulled his hood down. The keypad was a touchpad that had to have a specific pattern used to open it. He pressed his hand to the glass and felt a jolt run through his arm. That was weird, but he shrugged it off. He entered the room. It was bathed in a strange blue light. The centerpiece of the room was glass dome filled with spiders. He felt drawn to it. Little by little he inched forward toward the dome. He was inches away when his entire body started to tremble_

"_What is this?" He groaned. _

_Heat radiated off his body as lightning shot out of his palms, his body began to vibrate and the glass shattered. His canes dropped to the ground, and a golden light bathed his field of vision, as spiders swarmed throughout the room. A voice rang in his head._

"_**Now your rebirth has begun."  
AN: So I got sidetracked by real life, and i kind of lost my steam. Technically this was supposed to be the end of the trial, but I was kind of miffed that I had never given Connor a full origin, leading to that lame description in Golden Age Spider-Man. Literally it goes I was bitten by a spider. Anyway, the origin will take maybe another chapter then we end the trial and we go to a timeskip. Miraculous Scarlet Spider fills that gap. Anyway I revised part of the trial, Jen is in a coma. Her mother is the one on the stand in Ch 12. Anyway good to be back. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Origin Part 2**

It was dark. That's all he really remembered after crashing to the ground. He didn't how long he was out. Just vaguely aware of people surrounding him. He dreamed of the past. Not his but of someone else's. It was the same story over and over. A boy, a spider, a death. He struggled against the blackness. He wanted to wake up.

"Wake up."  
His eyes fluttered open.

His brother was sitting in a chair across from him. He was dressed in a jumpsuit, lab coat draped over his chair. His hair was oily and he was sweaty. Connor sat up.

"What happened?"  
His brother looked grim.

"You let a genie out of a bottle."  
Connor remembered lightning shooting out of his palms and looked at his hand. Two small indentations were bright red.

"Spi-Spider."  
His brother nodded.

"Bit you. Your X-gene kicked in too."  
"I'm a mutant?"  
His brother looked down.

Another man walked in. Scottish by the sound.

"Well Agent Cheng. We got your brother back. You owe me a sandwich"  
Michael looked at the man.

"Fitz, any side effects?"  
The man stared at a clipboard. Brow furrowed.

"Ahem, except for the genetic modification and subsequent coma. He's actually undergone a complete restructuring neurologically."  
Connor blinked. Complete restructuring of the brain was scientifically impossible. Unless..

He got up and started to move. The man raised an eyebrow, but Michael held him back. Connor gingerly lifted his leg off the bed and stood up. He was surprised by what he felt. Stronger definitely, but there was something else. He was stable. There was no gnawing feeling in the back of his head. He felt..balanced. Like nothing could tip him over. Then he fell on his ass.

"OW!"  
Fitz backed away and Connor stared at his wrist which now sported a silver bracelet.

"Brian?" The Scot queried.

Connor stood up.  
"I go by Connor."  
The man cocked an eyebrow but looked back at his clipboard.

"Ah yes, your middle name."

Connor looked around. "Where am I?"

He was greeted with more awkward shoe staring.

"Where the hell am I?"  
Just then a woman who reminded him of an older version of Jen sauntered in. Her accent even sounded like Jen's. He was now questioning whether or not they were related.

* * *

"Oh Hello, you're awake! Connor is it?"  
He nodded, blushing a little bit.

"And you are?"  
She walked over and began examining his arms and legs.

"Agent Jemma Simmons, I see you've met Fitz?"  
The aforementioned Fitz spoke up.

"Cheng here thought his brother wouldn't make it."  
She glanced at his chest.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know Fitz, that I was rooting for him."  
Connor couldn't take it.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"  
The woman took two steps back. "I was wondering when the expletives were going to come. Michael would you like to explain?"  
His brother took a deep breath.

"Connor, you're at SHIELD base 5 aka The Playground."  
Connor was confused.

"You're an Agent OF SHIELD?"  
His brother nodded.

"Since I was in High School."  
Connor was stunned.

"Dad- does he know?"  
"Yes."  
Connor felt his heart race.

" I have to go."

* * *

He felt a hand grab him tightly. Instantly his heart raced even faster. A burst of energy traveled through his body and he took off running. The halls were filled with agents milling around. He knew that he was probably getting a lot of stares but he didn't care.

"Whoa!"  
"Is that Cheng's brother?"  
He didn't care. He kept running until he felt the ground shake. It was only second to the ringing in his head. A biracial Chinese woman stood behind him arms crossed over her chest. He fell face first and hit the ground.

The woman picked him up by the arm.

"You're in a lot of trouble kiddo."  
He tried to speak but the words wouldn't come to his mouth.

The woman bent over and gave a little wave.

"Nighty-night."

**Two hours later.**

He woke up trapped behind a purple energy wall. On the other side stood a group of SHIELD agents, all of them with smirks on their faces.

"He didn't make it far."  
"He made it past twelve SHIELD agents."  
"They were all on lunch break."  
"Still, Damn impressive."

Connor got a closer look at who was surrounding him. His older brother at the front, Fitzsimmons, that was a catchy name, and Earthquake lady right next to them in a blue blouse. IN front of them, was Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD. Connor took a deep breath. "What happened to me?"

He looked at more shifting faces. He ran up to the glass and punched it.

"I'm really tired of this whole shifty-eyed secret agent thing? OK? Please?"

Coulson marched up first.

"Your name is Brian Cheng Yes?"  
Connor nodded.

"Right, well suffice to say it young man. You opened a can of worms that we didn't want to see opened _prematurely._"  
That struck a nerve. Skye looked at Coulson nervously.

"Bad choice of words, DC. His file…"

"Yes, I know the backstory. Engineer father, programmer mother. Born premature. Your half-brother, your half-sister. Honestly with all you've gone through. You're a ticking time bomb, and that spider bite along with that light show was what lit it."

Connor was confused.

"What?"  
"Young man, you are the first human mutate to surface in 5 years, something we actually hoped would not happen for another 20."

The cogs started working in his head.

"The Avengers, they went underground. The X-Men are almost all gone. What's is this some sort of conspiracy?"  
Skye chuckled. "He got it."  
Coulson rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Brian, what's been going on the last few years is that the weirdos have gone underground get it? That's why New York hasn't been destroyed in 2 years. You are a wildcard. You're not a legacy, in fact the Parker kids haven't even shown signs of abilities yet, so you are the 5th person in line for HYDRA to kidnap for a line of spider-powered super soldiers. Morales, he's one of us. Your brother is #4. So you are currently the most wanted man alive."  
Connor blinked.

"Me?"  
"Yes, you."

"Spider-Man?"  
"Mmhmm."

He got up.

"So, you want me to keep quiet?"

"Yes."  
"I get to walk out of here."

"Yes, just a few tests and you can go."  
"And, if I don't?"  
Coulson unlocked the door.

"It won't come to that."

Connor walked out unsure of what happened next.

**Training Room**

Connor stood dressed in black sweats. He stared down a group of LMDs. The earpiece in his head buzzed. It was Fitz.  
"Alright, kiddo you're fast. Let's see how strong you are."  
Instantly the LMDs charged toward him. He felt his body instantly tense and loosen as he leapt into the fray. Unbeknownst to him, behind the darkened glass his future was being decided.

**Observation Deck**

Michael watched as his brother tore through a horde of robots with ease. Coulson stood wary, almost on edge.  
"Sir, you're seriously not considering him for the Academy?"  
The older man's eyes narrowed.  
"You know why we picked you in the first place?"  
"The symbiote."  
"Yes, there was that, but you weren't damaged."

"What do you mean?"  
Coulson sighed.

"Have you ever looked into the eyes of someone on the edge of a breakdown?"  
Michael started to protest.

"He's not a bad kid Coulson."  
"That may be, but he's seen so much in his life. His mother and father always feuding, a physical disability. He has nothing only his brother and his sister,You're his only lifeline. So I ask you If he went too far? If his greed or his selfishness got to the best of him?"  
They locked eyes.

"Could you hold him back?"  
Michael returned his gaze back to the training room. He'd have to wait and see, but he hoped that his little brother could keep it together.

**Two weeks later**

July was on its last legs and Connor had been at the playground for almost half a month. He stared at the blank walls. It was an OK room I mean free cable and Netflix? Still he felt very homesick. He missed his parents, his room. Everything. He heard a knock at his door. Skye walked in and sat on his bed.

"You OK?"  
His brain went to the normal response.

"Fine."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Really?"  
He rolled on his back.

"No, I'm not. I'm on some secret government base where people are watching my every move. Why would I be OK?"

She sighed.

"Connor, you think anyone asks for this? For anything that happens to them?"  
"No."

She sighed and grabbed his hands.

"Look Listen, you cannot walk away from this. With great power comes a...ton of weird crap that you are not prepared to deal with."  
Connor blinked.

"I thought it was Great Responsibility."

She shrugged. "Tomato, Tomahto."  
He stared at the wrist bracelet.

"Can I take this off?"  
She sighed.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but that's an inhibitor for your spidery skills."  
"What?"  
"Oh come on, like you haven't noticed that you're not sticking to walls?"  
"Umm, no."

She looked at him.

"No wonder, you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, come on that was low."  
He felt a sudden tremor rock his room and he fell on his bed.

She once again gave a small wave.

"Get some sleep."  
He laid there kind of wondering when he'd go home.

* * *

He was up early most days. Training,testing and goofing off had become his main pattern. But his conversation with Skye had posed an important question. What happened when he got out of here? What chance did he have at a normal life? He walked quietly through the halls of the building. SHIELD was always a humming place of activity and Connor heard the dull thrum of machinery. He walked into the kitchen. Simmons was sitting there watching a teapot cook. She brushed her hair out of her eye and Connor could feel himself getting fidgety, he walked over and sat down. He absentmindedly pulled out his phone and started scrolling through his photos. Simmons looked over his shoulder at a photo of Jen.

"She's pretty."  
Connor dropped his phone.

"Uh, hi Simmons, just y'know thought I'd get up to eat breakfast. I didn't know you were here.."  
She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"It's quite alright. Anyway, it's a good thing you're here, Fitz wanted me out of the lab for a bit. Toast?"

Connor accepted a golden brown piece of toast and began to munch on it.  
Fitz walked in.

"You're up early."  
Connor shrugged.

"I can't stand the sound of your bagpipes."  
Fitz looked like he was about to punch the boy in the face, but caught himself mid swing and poured himself a mug of tea.

"Alright, that comment aside, you have to admit you're up damn early."  
Fitz looked at the phone.

"You going to sneak off to see a girl?"

Connor felt himself scramble for words.

"Just friends.. I mean-no, well she is pretty I mean."

Simmons laughed, "Someone's got a crush."  
He sighed. "OK, Yes."  
He cupped his head in his hands.

"Why am I telling you guys this anyway?"

The two sat down and scooted toward the boy.

Simmons spoke softly.

"You can tell us."

"Well, I mean before this," he waved his arms "I was kind of in a bad place, and I thought getting a girlfriend would solve all my problems, and help me have a normal life and everything." He sighed. "But now, I just don't know. I mean if I go back, I'm just another burden to my parents." There was pain in his voice, a kind of strained sadness to it.

The two stared at the boy, feeling almost sorry that they asked.

He chuckled, "I know it's sad, but this is my life. Every stupid minute of it." "I thought I was going to find the girl someday, Jen, she doesn't need _this, any of this. _I'm going to be alone, and this just makes it worse."  
Simmons touched his hand.

"Love isn't an easy thing, but make sure the torch you're holding is the right one." She pointed at Fitz. "When I disappeared once, he held onto the hope that I'd come back. I thought he was just my best friend, but it was a lot more than that." She handed him some chocolate milk. "But you need to believe that you can make things work first. Now, do you want to help us out in the lab? We're working on some equipment for you, also we can do a movie marathon if you want."  
"What kind?"  
"The swinging on buildings kind."  
He grinned,"Thanks guys."

* * *

He spent a lot of time with Skye, she was probably the one who understood him best. It was hard to place it. But, the closest he could say was sister like. Chrissy would definitely like to meet Skye. There was a certain quirkiness to her, that he gravitated towards, a manic energy that just seemed to vibe off of her. Currently the two were standing in a room, where Skye was blasting air currents at him. This was the only time he was allowed to have the bracelet off, and he relished every minute of it. It was a strange thing at first, but with Skye he was slowly learning to control his strength, sharpening his focus, and learning for some reason, how to handle girls.

His main priority was keeping his balance as the currents slammed past his head. He moved fluidly. Shift left, dodge right. Skye would mix it up sometimes to remind him of why she called herself Quake.

A shockwave ran through the floor and he leapt high into the air, backflipping to avoid a secondary air current. He saw Skye coming towards him, and quickly clasped his hands together, allowing the electricity to move through his fingers. He grinned.

"CHIDORI!"  
She fell to the ground fazed, but laughing,

"Nerd."  
He walked over, I can't help it. Just be glad I didn't get plasma powers or something.

"Kamehameha?"  
"Exactly."  
He looked over at the sole figure who'd been observing them.

"Hey Skye?"  
She crouched down.

"Hmm?"  
"Why does Coulson hate me?"  
She sat him down.

"I don't think it's hate."  
"Huh?"

She sighed. "I've known him for a long time, and he was like this when he met me."  
"A complete hardass?"  
She laughed.

"No, he thinks you have potential, he just wants to make sure, you can handle the weight."  
"Well I can lift a car, I think that's good enough."  
She ruffled his hair.

"C'mon kiddo best two out of 3?"

* * *

He stood inside the jet plane that was affectionately called "the Bus." He'd sneak up here at times to crouch and think about of his life. Skye, Fitz and Simmons had only given him one rule. Don't touch Lola. Lola was Coulson's 1962 Chevy Corvette hover car, built by Howard Stark himself. He had been avoiding Coulson his whole trip,but something drew him here, maybe it was all the stories he'd been told about the team.

"You going to stand there all day?"

He looked up to see Coulson reading a comic book, shades on his face.

"I was until you interrupted my internal monologue."

He chuckled.

"There's that wit."  
Connor turned around.

"So, what's up? You obviously have something to say."

The older man folded his glasses and opened the car door.

Connor looked shockeed.

"You're letting come inside your baby, and you didn't even bring protection?"

Eyeroll, Connor scrambled in.

The man took a deep breath.

"I've seen a lot of things in my life, but nothing is worse than seeing someone constantly get devalued, because of their weakness. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Cheng?"  
Connor's eyes narrowed. "Sir?"  
"You know very well what I'm saying."  
"You're worried I'll go evil."  
The man nodded "Astute."  
"Coulson, I don't know if you want to lock me up or whatever, but please don't play some stupid game with me."  
"No games here, but do you remember what Abraham Erskine said to Steve Rogers?"  
Connor thought back to what he'd seen in movies.

"The serum makes us more of what we are."  
He nodded. "Good amplifies good, evil amplifies evil."  
He leaned back.

"You're still young, and you may have lapses in judgement. But, if you can prove you won't go on any self-destructive revenge sprees you may have a chance to become a hero. Just don't get caught." He got out of the Corvette."  
He walked away leading Connor to ask just who was Phil Coulson.

* * *

**August 2014**

Connor stood outside a SHIELD debriefing room, dressed in a red t-shirt, black cargo pants, and a shiny new pair of black Converse. His parents were currently being briefed on his situation. He grabbed his canes to stabilize himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Skye, Fitz and Simmons standing behind him.

"Well, guess this is goodbye."  
Fitz walked up.

"Um, nice meeting you, and everything."  
"Fitz, I don't hold a grudge."  
The man looked relieved. Simmons was next to step up.

"I'm going to miss you."  
He smirked, "You too, Hermione"  
She looked a little insulted.

Skye was next. She gave him a quick hug and dropped a black box in his hands.

"For when you need to wiggle your webs."

Connor nodded, confident in the hacker's abilities.

Michael walked next to him.

"Ready to go?"

He turned around, one last look at the people working in the shadows, the friends who'd become like family, and smiled.

"Let's go."

**Home**

He sat on his bed, gazing at the device on his wrist. He had enough. He slowly opened the small case and removed a silver usb. He looked at the bracelet and plugged the device in.

The bracelet fell off and he stood up, feeling the power flood his body. He reached for the wall, and felt the sensation of adhering to the wall run through his body. He fumbled for his phone. Jen had to see this.

**AN: OK this might take a bit longer than I thought.**


	15. Chapter 15

**An: So this chapter was written while listening to Skylar Grey's Coming Home PT 2. When the lyrics show up in italics play it.**

**Chapter 15: Origin III**

**Present Day**

Connor takes a deep breath and clutches himself tightly. Emma can hear him breathing over the phone.

"I can stop-if you want."  
He takes a deep breath again to recompose himself and soldiers on.

"No, so anyway I came home.."

**August 2014**

He sits there in his room for a few minutes, not really believing what the hell just happened. He had climbed a wall, it wasn't any sort of CGI trickery, he'd actually stuck to the wall. He laughed, hearing the sound echo off the walls of his room. He finds his phone and scrolls through the contacts that Facebook had autoimported into his phone. He finds the number and waits for her to pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Jen?"  
He hears her yawn and can see her stretching.

"Brian? You know it's like 3 in the morning?"  
He gulped,"Uh, yeah I just got out of the-"  
He wracked his brain for what Simmons had told him to say.

"Hospital, some new medical trial."  
He can hear her start figuring out what he's trying to do.  
"Something happened didn't it?"  
He nods. She hears the sound.

"Jen, it's amazing I mean-You'll just have to see."  
She yawned.

"Well unless you can run all the way to my house, which you obviously can't, it'll have to wait till morning."  
He smirked. "Where's your house?"

"2256 Glengyle Road But-"

He hung up the phone and began to pull on some clothes, black hoodie, red t shirt, wrist guards, shinguards and a pair of goggles, and black pants. The last thing he wanted was for people to see a kid in canes leaping rooftops. He slowly began to unlatch his window. He slowly lifted up a leg to get himself on his windowsill. He sat there for a second, letting himself feel the breeze on his face. His body seemed to fill with energy, and he waited for it to build up. He could feel his cells working and he pushed off. This was probably the first time he cut loose without Skye around.

He slowly became nothing more than a blur as he raced over rooftops and through the streets,pushing himself to be faster and faster. He let out an obligatory whoop of joy. Nothing could top this moment. Until got stuck in a tree, then again he did start to lose focus when he hit 100 MPH.

**The next day**

Connor sat drinking some hot chocolate. He sat staring at his phone, everyday the news seemed to be the same, something about the Middle East, Obama trying something.. and some rumors about the Avengers coming back. Not that this was his problem anyway. The door opened and Jen dressed in a blue t-shirt and black jeans sauntered in. Her hair was a little wet and she seemed confused.

"Explain."

She shoved a phone into his face. The video was of him, jumping through the trees. He looked sheepish.

"Would you believe I've been faking it for 15 years?"  
She looked into his eyes.

"No really, what happened to you?

He took a deep breath,

"SHIELD happened."  
He kicked off his shoes and leaped on to the ceiling.

She was stumbling over her words.

"How?"  
He grinned.

"Man, do I have a story for you."  
He started to spend a lot of time with her after that. Everyday they'd go to an abandoned warehouse and he'd just train and train. The whole time she never said a word to course, she knew the risks of being involved, but Connor knew she didn't care, they'd never been very close, but Connor had never been happier to have a friend. Then school started,and that's where his troubles really began.

**Last Day Of Summer**

**Tonight Alive-The Edge**

He was sitting on a box, she was on her laptop. He was tired, he'd started going out and stopping robberies, Jen hadn't really said anything, he just kept showing up with bruises and she some how knew what to do. He vaguely heard her over his headphones.

"Brian?"  
He turned and she looked at him.

"Mmm?"

Jen looked up at the sky.

"Do you ever feel like things might just end?"

He looked at her. Jen had never been deep, he himself was brooding at times, but Jen was well to be honest, he didn't really know.  
"I don't know Jen, I mean dying is that what you mean?"

She looked at him.

"I mean you're Spider-Man."

He stared out at the sky.  
"No, I'm not."  
"Still," she hopped up next to him. "Things have changed, I mean what if one day things go wrong?"

He leaned back.

"Well if it makes any difference to you. I hope we can stay together."  
Connor realized what he just said.

"I mean like as friends, confidants."

Jen looked at him, and jumped off the box.

Connor rushed over and caught her.

"Thanks."  
Connor felt a smirk come to his face.

"Please never do that again."

**September**

Connor walked through the halls and kept his head down. He was dressed in a black jacket, JMHS tee shirt and black Vans sneakers. The halls were brimming with kids happy to be back in school, and truth to be told it was a little scary to see everyone staring at him. Everywhere he went eyes were on him, and he heard whispers of kids echoing through the halls.  
"Is that Brian?"  
"I thought he couldn't walk."  
"He looks like athletic."  
"He's still short though."  
Connor sighed, People would never learn to leave him alone would they.  
"Connor?"  
He looked up Jen was walking toward him.

"Jen, why are you using my middle name?"

"What happened to your eye?"  
He winced, on his eye was a giant bruise.

"Oh uh there was a robbery, um in DC."  
Her eyes widened.

"What how'd you?"

"I can ride on top of subway cars."

She stepped back.

"Why are you even at school?"

"My mom made me."  
She looked into his eyes.

"Are you OK?"

He didn't answer, but just ran down the hall.

**Third Period**

He had 3rd period English everyday with Mr. Lebendig. Mr. Lebendig was a guy in his mid-40a with graying hair and a Patton Oswaltt esque style of speech Teacher was a nice guy, but his classmates were kind of assholes. Today he was connecting current events to etymology.

"Does anyone know where the word hero comes from?"  
Paige Murray, a tall girl with red hair and freckles raised her hand.

"From Greek Heros, meaning defender, protector."  
He smiled, "That's correct."  
One of the girls, Megan Cravenov snorted.

"What's this for?"

He clicked a pointer. The image was of a newspaper headline.

"Because I'm wondering what you all think of The Avengers."

Connor felt his chest tighten.

Olivia something raised her hand.

"They're heroes I guess? Because Tony Stark saved the world once?"

JOhn Jameson rolled his eyes.

Mr. Lebendig nodded. "Yes, that's very true. But what about Spider-Man?"

Instantly the room was alive.

"I think he's hot."  
"Eh, he's not an Avenger though."  
"Have you seen his wife?!"

"Dude, so hot."

Jameson snorted.

"That idiot is not a hero."

Connor felt his heart race.

"My grandpa was right the whole time. Man's a menace."  
Connor stood up.

"Oh really Jameson?"  
Jameson swiveled and locked eyes with him.

"OH sure fanboy, tell us why Spider-man's a hero."  
"He does what's right, he never asks for shit, and he's got a higher IQ than you."

Jameson stood up.

"Oh really? What kind of person let's his uncle die? Then let's the entire population of New York get infected by giant spiders."  
"People make mistakes Jameson. like your mom did bringing you into the world."  
He saw jameson's face shift he'd done it. Immediately, he started to curse himself, stupid powers making him cocky. A black-jacketed hand blocked the blow. Connor looked up and saw a girl with dark hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick, and black cats eye glasses. A few people looked shocked

Mr. Lebendig clicked the slide right. The girl in question was Sara Alicia Hardy, a transfer student from some catholic school that Megan Misandras had gone to. Connor had seen her around, but had never really talked to her, because she was well hot.

Mr. Lebendig spoke.

"Brian, John Principal's office."

Connor sighed, and started his way out of the room.

**One principal's office visit later**

Connor had luckily enough not been suspended, but instead had to write a formal apology. He felt a little pissed though. He walked through the halls. and passed through the quad. Connor felt the very familiar buzz of spider-sense run through his skull. he turned around and saw a man in a black suit. He shrugged it off and walked away. The man clipped his glasses onto his shirt, and talked into his phone.

"Hello sir? I have found the boy. No, he hasn't shown himself yet. Ahh I'm glad. Tell our investors we'll be maximizing our profits soon enough."

**Next Day**

Connor was walking around town, and frankly he was bored, every once in a while there was some visit from SHIELD, but today he was finally free from school and all his other obligations. He was thinking about maybe going to DC, getting in some more freerunning practice, but he decided against it. He was looking around when he suddenly felt someone creep up behind him. He turned around and saw a man with a gun and a tattered lab coat.  
"Michael?"  
Connor froze who was this?  
"That's my brother."  
"You have to give yourself up."  
"What?"  
"I said get down now!"  
"Is this some sort of joke?"

The man reached out and Connor felt time slow down as his spider-sense kicked in.

He dodged moving quickly to try to create some space between him and the man.

"Listen buddy, I don't want to fight you! Whatever business you have with Mike, I'm not a part of it!

Connor saw the man lunge towards him with a robotic arm, with green tubing running up and down it. He dodged and kicked the man in the chest. The man simply snarled and his eyes began to turn yellow. Connor now cursed himself for not building web shooters. He tried taking the man to the ground, but the man swiped his legs and he fell face first. He pushed himself back up and took a defensive stance, dropping onto a crouch. He felt the electricity pile in his palms and he took off running, slamming his palms into the man's chest. Connor felt the feedback from the blast send him flying back, but he planted his feet firmly into the ground. The man collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

"They're..coming for you."  
He looked at the man.

"Whoever you are, SHIELD's going to have a lot of questions."  
Connor later tracked down his brother, who arrested the creepy guy. Apparently his name was Curt Connors Jr, son of the formerly world-renowned herpetologist and genticist Curt Connors AKA The Lizard. Michael looked at Connor with all seriousness.

"You haven't been engaging in any high-level threats?"

Connor nodded. "I don't know what happened. he just showed up."

Michael gripped him tightly.

"No more vigilante stuff OK?"  
Connor was confused.

"But it's just some street crime, this guy's a weirdo!"  
Michael sighed.

"Look Connor this is serious, you can't be involved especially not right now. There are people who want me and you dead, and if you can't keep yourself hidden, maybe next time that guy will go all Lizard and kill you."

Connor looked at his feet as the agents prepared to ship the man off to NY, he had to ask himself was this right?

**Some time later**

Connor sat in the cafeteria alone, but tinkering with a set of metal bracelets, he'd ordered something from some guy named Phineas Mason, that apparently turned out to be allegedly a battle-worn set of Spider-Man's famous web shooters. He'd finished a majority of the repairs, an arduous task for someone who was not a teen genius and had finished a batch of web fluid, under the cover of his science fair project. Now he was testing them out on some soda cans.

The setup was simple. Mr. Mason had given him the necessary parts and had confided in him that the construction was of Teflon, the shooters themselves were maybe about two pounds and the trigger which was a thin silver piece rested in his palms. Pulling his shirt sleeve down He aimed for the can of soda at the other edge of the table. He heard the mechanisms high pitched whine as pressed the trigger. He watched for the gossamer strand of webbing, but heard a click sound. That he'd not expected. He tried three times until.

"THWIP!"

Connor looked up as he saw John Jameson covered in sticky, white gooey web. Some kids started snickering, as people whipped out their phones. Connor immediately started to bolt but he felt himself he pulled by the larger boy. Brown eyes met gray as Jameson raised a fist, Connor dodged the blow and quickly began assessing his options. The room was starting to close in on him as he saw Sara bolt to block the other cronies from joining in. Connor bolted as fast as he could quickly giving Jameson a quick jump kick to the face before running off. He had a lot of work to do, unless he didn't get killed.

**BOARD Headquarters**

Curtis Connors JR ran a hand through his sandy hair, once he'd had a promising career as a geneticist but thanks to the tainted Lizard DNA in his body courtesy of his late father, he had developed the unsavory habit of turning into a lizard man. The device his arm had been provided by his employers, in which the more unsavory aspects of his condition were kept stable. He stared at the man in front of him.

"Oliver, please.."  
Oliver Octavius stared back at him. He was no corporate spy, but this group had reached out to him. Using his tech to disguise himself as his late father, BOARD sent him to acquire often elicit technology, weapons, drugs things he himself disdained. But it was the rush, the power, the covert nature, the fear he struck into unsuspecting hearts. Curt had joined him two years ago seeking a cure, they'd been close, but not exact, and it was only his best friend that kept Curt from leaving.

"Curt, it's business. The boy or his brother, yes we have our friendships, but there is no good or evil in this,only progress. Progress for a brighter world. Don't you want that Curt?

Curt allowed the metal arms to adjust the tubing and he could feel himself giving to the beast within. He had another assignment, and the Lizard wanted blood,

**Timeskip-October 10 2014**

Connor was sitting in the library before class, he tugged at his jacket, and flipped the hood down. He heard a voice call out to him.

"Connor?"  
Not Jen. It was Sara, she was dressed in a white t shirt and her ever present black leather jacket.

"Oh hey Sara, What's up."

Connor could still not believe his luck. After the Jameson incident, Sara had for some reason, started to ask him for homework help. It had taken a while for him to drop his guard, but they'd hit it off, mainly because her family life was as confusing as his. Her aunt who happened to look like Jenny McCarthy was Felicia Hardy, The rumored Black Cat, with him having SHIELD agent relatives they'd unexpectedly bonded. There might have also been the fact that he'd developed some pretty impressive abs, but he had brushed it off

"Did you get any sleep yesterday?"  
Connor shrugged.

"Did you not burglarize a jewelry store?"  
She sat down.

"For the record, she made me do it one time; anyway You have plans for homecoming yet?"  
Connor had almost forgotten that homecoming was soon, it was something he hadn't really bothered with.

"Uh no, never really cared about it."  
She leaned over.

"You could take me."

He laughed.

"Are we like a thing now?"  
"We could be, I mean we go to the movies together, we sit together all the time, not to mention our secret hiding place."  
He gulped. He'd forgotten that he'd taken her to the warehouse.

"Sara, come on. #1 people don't even know I can do what I can do. #2 My brother told me to lay low and #3 Have you forgotten you're technically still out of my league?"  
She rolled her eyes.

"#1 Have you seen yourself lately? #2 It's Homecoming, you really want to stay home? #3 Maybe I like that you're a dork."  
Connor relented.

"Fine, sure. I need to go find Jen though."  
Her eyes narrowed.

"Is she still not talking to you? WE've been over this. She'll cool over. Plus you have me now."  
She scooted over, letting Connor get a look at her chest. He felt himself get red.

"Um, I have to go someone's robbing the 7-11."

She laughed as he sped down the hallway.

"Dork."

**SHIELD Hellicarrier**

Michael ran a hand through the files that'd been placed in front of him. Maria Hill was standing arms crossed.

"Agent Hill? What am I looking at here?"

She narrowed her eyes.

"Really Mr. Cheng, the name on the folder doesn't mean anything to you?"

He looked at it Cheng, Brian C.

"Well so it's my brother. He's been keeping his head down m'am."  
She smacked him on the back of the head.

"This isn't SHIELD intel, this is BOARD."  
Michael gulped, he'd heard of these guys, a clandestine supervillain group, that had been formed in the wake of the first SHRA. Mike had dealt with may be the lower rung guys like Hypno Hustler and The Spot, but until maybe a year ago, he'd doubted its existence, chalking it up to the raving of lunatics.

"Agent Hill, what are you asking me to do?"  
"What you've always done."  
Michael thought carefully. Obviously she meant protecting Connor, but he had to ask."  
"Why don't you just send him to the Academy East. He'd be safer there. Actually get some training."  
Hill looked at him again.

"Look, normally I'd agree with you, but his name will show up on our records, which their hackers can easily get. You need to find this mole, but keep your brother from dying. Michael nodded, and walked away albeit a bit worried for the future.

Connor sat on the phone with his sister Chrissy, or as she'd been calling herself since college Caroline. His sister was a young Chinese-Japanese woman in her mid-20s, and looked a lot like the vlogger Anna Akana. Connor didn't see Chrissy as much as he did Michael, being that she had a kid and gotten married to her one time high school boyfriend,a B-List superhero named Alpha. Chrissy was often very level headed, and was often able to calm down her younger brother. She pushed her glasses up her nose.

"So, how's mom and dad?"  
"What do you think? Busy. I mean even with superpowers that woman is still suffocating me."  
She nodded.

"I heard you got a girlfriend."  
"Uh yeah, I did."  
The widest grin split her face.

"Is she pretty?"  
Connor was blushing.

"Well, I mean she has positive.. qualities."  
His sister looked knowingly.

"Boobs right?"

He blushed hard.

"Uh yeah."  
She looked at him again.

"You're growing up so fast you know that?"  
Connor was confused.

"Sis? C'mon.."  
"No, I mean it. You've come a long way from that kid who was crying all the time."  
"Uh Thanks?"

She smiled.

"Look I'm gonna visit soon. Just try to keep your chin up till then OK?"

"Ok."

Connor hung up the phone and quickly began buttoning his shirt over the makeshift hoody costume he'd assembled. He had been wary of needing to go hero so he designed a spider suit. He saw Michael roll up in a red 1962 Chevy Corvette. He ran outside.

"Is that Lola?"  
His brother nodded.

"You've got a date. We need to talk though."

He felt uneasy.

"Sure, what's up."

His brother looked at him.

"Well, y'know I thought we needed to talk about thinking before acting."  
He looked up.

"Uh, what's the deal?"

"Connor, I love you kid, but you have to learn that being a hero has consequences."  
"Yeah I know GP comes with GR."

"No, it's not just that. You need to think about other people. You've been growing distant,getting more reckless. This whole thing was supposed to be a secret remember?"

Connor felt his voice get louder.

"So? I can do it, whatever life throws at me, it can't stop me. Why are you so worried anyway?"  
"I'm worried you might make mistakes."  
"So? Didn't you?"  
He sighed.

"Look this life is not an easy one, if you can't own up to it-"

He felt his blood boil, everything he'd repressed about his childhood came flooding out of him. Maybe it was the stress of his powers, or maybe this was a long time coming.

"Own up to what? You're never around."  
Mike looked shocked.

"Oh sure, you say you're here for me, but you kept a giant secret from me for 10 years! Mr. SHIELD Agent, saving the world half a continent away. When you were gone? I was alone! OK! Why can't I just be normal for once? No more lies. No more bullshit. I thought you were here for me, well guess what not anymore."

Lola was in the air now. Connor leapt out of the flying car, and swung away. Michael activated a tracking beacon and watched as his brother blipped away. He knew that something bad might happen to his brother, and he had his orders.

**JMHS**

He walked in and felt well for lack of a better word tense. People were chatting, milling around having fun, Connor felt tense, but he found Jen near a drink table. She seemed out of it.

"Hey."

She looked up, a little confused.

"Where's your girlfriend?"  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
Jen crossed her arms.

"Uh huh."  
He looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him.

"You've changed, and not in a good way."  
"Oh come on, just because I have a girlfriend."  
"NO, you think you're unstoppable, but you're not! I was the one patching you up all the time! What has she done? NOTHING. You think this is going to be like this forever? You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Jen C'mon Please not now."  
She punched him in the face and stormed off,

Connor walked out after her only to see, a man in Jameson's car. With a metal arm.

"_Oh Shit."  
_He sprinted as fast as he could. Quickly changing clothes, he slipped on the goggles.

"JEN!"  
He was too late , the car spun out of control and was heading towards her0. He clicked the web shooters and shot out two webs and felt her weight pull on the strands. He yanked and she flew in the air. He caught her, and noticed her eyes were closed.

"_Please don't be dead."  
_He looked up to see a man with mechanical arms, and a black pair of sunglasses.

"OH COME ON!"

The man latched a tentacle on to him and pulled him towards him.

"Ah Spider-Man, nice to finally meet you."

He choked for air.

"You? Oliver.."  
Oliver looked at him.

"What? He shouldn't be able to.."  
Connor kicked himself free.

"Really man? Really? All this talk-"

He dodged another arm.

"about rehabilitation and you end up putting on that fucking trenchcoat?"  
He was joking now, he needed to more to keep himself from a panic attack then anything else.

Oliver sneered.

"Last time I checked, you weren't Spider-Man were you?"

Connor felt his body fly to the ground. Kids were now staring at the sight.

"Is this for a movie?"  
"Yo, that's my car!"  
"I got 50 bucks on Spider-Man."  
Connor struggled back up. His classmates were idiots. The show had to go on though.

"Hey Ollie, you could have had a very lucrative career in Japanese porn, you know let's see what you got under there?"  
He'd seen this in the _Ultimate Spider-Man _comic. He Yothwipped the pants and pulled down revealing a pair of white undies. Again the crowd spoke.

"Yo, Spidey's calling him out!"  
"Freaking tighty-whiteys."  
"Ugh, I hate this school!"

"Dude, are you getting this?"  
Connor felt rather proud of himself, until the man with the mechanical arm showed up. The man's skin was scaly and his eyes bright yellow.

"_OH HELL-" _

The arm popped off and the man began to grow to 8 feet tall transforming into a giant lizard.

Connor knew what he had to do.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

Instantly people ran for cover, and Connor was staring down a giant reptile. The thing spoke.

"**YOU IMBECILIC CHILD, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU POSSESS! These people are nothing more than obstacles to us."**

Connor crouched.

"Looks like somebody's been a bad lizard…. Maybe you need a timeout!"

Connor flung himself feet first and knocked the beast down. That didn't help. Immediately the Lizard stood up and began to flail his claws at Connor who felt his body speed up. The world slowed down and even with his super speed, he knew this was a fight out of his league. Octavius had freed himself and was now advancing on Connor. The sound of metal scraped across the concrete as Connor pulled on one of the arms, he felt his muscles strain as he ripped it off. Unfortunately another one replaced it.

"It's not just a hologram kid, Liquid metal. Now unless you want to die like a hero, give us some of your blood."  
He was done for.

"My brother's not a big vampire fan, so fuck off OLIVER!"  
Connor turned and watched as a black-red suited figure dropped out of a flying SUV.

"Mike?"  
His brother whipped out a pair of SHIELD ICER tranq guns and began shooting, Connor noticed that the suit seemed organic almost symbiotic. Instantly more SHIELD Agents showed up some with machine guns, others with tranq guns. Connor tried to stand. Hobbling himself up, he kicked the Lizard in the face, webbing him up along. His brother also shot webbing trying to take down Octavius. Bits of the Lizard flew into the air as the sound of bullets died out. Connor was bruised, bloody, and beaten. He was glad to be alive. He looked at his brother.

"We.. did it. We-"  
The buzzing kicked in again, he felt weighed down suddenly paralyzed. He watched in horror as a sniper's bullet struck his brother in the head.

"No." "NO!"  
Connor rushed over to his brother's side. He was bleeding heavily, the suit damaged trying to repair itself.

"Mike? Mike!"  
"Kid.. I'm sorry. I should've been here. Just promise me.. Get out of here. Do the right thing.. I love you bro.."  
Connor felt people pulling him up. Skye and Fitz trying to pry him off the ground. It didn't matter, his brother was gone, and for that moment he felt truly alone.

The next month passed painfully. Jen had been declared to have suffered a coma. Connor felt the guilt weigh heavily on him. He didn't sleep now. Just sat awake, dwelling in self-hate. Sara had tried to comfort him, but he'd waved it off. Kids were nicer to him now sure, and his mom had let him stay home from school more often now. He was waiting for someone to tell him it wasn't his fault. But then the funeral came.

**The Funeral**

Connor sat in his seat, dressed in a black suit. His mother had not decided to come, preferring to go back to Taiwan to make peace with Michael's mother. Connor watched as people took the stage, eulogizing his brother's kindness, his strange resemblance to Jimmy Wong, the bravery he'd shown in battle, the pranks he pulled.

Sara was next to him, dressed in a sleek black dress and black mary janes, she'd stopped dyeing her hair, and it was now a shimmering platinum. Connor knew that she was mad at him,he'd been cold and distant and now they were on thin ice. Her aunt was here to and had apparently mentored his brother as a teen. Connor watched as Coulson went on about, choices in life, his brother had made good ones. Connor had not.

**Reception**

Connor hung around listening to people give condolences, phone numbers and all manners of food. He'd met and shaken hands with, a Mr. Murdock, some guy named Smerdyakov and gotten a very tearful hug from some lady in red. Connor walked out and leaned against his brother's prized Corolla. His heart felt heavy, and he wanted to go home. But where was that?  
Coulson walked out followed by Skye and some dude who looked vaguely like Captain America.

"Coulson."  
"Mr. Cheng."

He turned around.

"What do you want?"  
The older man walked forward.

"I was instructed to give you an enrollment packet to Midtown Magnet High as part of your brother's will, his last wish."

"Because?"

Coulson tossed him the packet along with a backpack.

"He knew that you might want to leave home."  
The Cap looking guy spoke up.

"We're just going to let him go?"  
"What's it to you Cap Lite?"  
"Coulson, he needs to answer for what he's done."  
"In due time Grant, that's your father's job."  
Connor felt the man drop him.

"Hope you're happy with yourself kid, your brother was second in command of the team. Who would of that his stupid kid brother would-"  
Connor launched himself at the man.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! NOTHING! MY BROTHER WASN'T JUST A SOLDIER! YOU FUCK OFF! I WILL MAKE YOU EAT YOUR WORDS!"

Connor felt himself hit ground.

People were staring. He got up with Sara's help and ran to his house.

Grant Rogers was not a man to be messed with, but he knew grieving when he saw it. He let the boy run. But, why was a boy fighting a man's war? He brushed his jacket and picked up his shield and walked away.

**Skylar Gray- Coming Home Pt 2**

Connor sat at home. The lights were dimmed and he was listening to music. The past month had hurt him, he didn't feel like himself anymore. This didn't feel like home it never had. His phone showed a voicemail. He clicked it.

"_Hey Brian, It's Mike. Listen I know you're mad and that I'm truly sorry for well everything. I never meant for this to happen to you. None of it. But(sigh) you've been given a gift, it's your choice now. The power's in your hands. I know this is cheesy, but it's true. You are your own man. You can sit here and mope all day, or you can make the best of it, I have a feeling things might go south, but remember home is where your heart is."  
_Connor sat there in the dark, and felt for his phone.

"Chrissy? I want to go with you."  
For once in his life he felt truly content. He was coming home.

**Present Day.**

Connor finished his story. Emma stopped typing.

"Wow, I had no idea. You must hurt inside."  
"Look Emma, I just need people to hear this. I'm not the bad guy. I'm just a stupid kid."  
"Get some sleep OK?"

Connor nodded as the phone clicked off, hoping for Better Luck Tomorrow."

**AN: ORigin was a hard process to write. It may seem a bit rushed but remember that he's recounting a story. I tried to go for deep here, Don't know if it worked. Anyway next time we finish the trial.**


End file.
